Beneath The Southern Cross
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Lucy and Levy go on a mission just the two of them in order to forget two very annoying Dragon Slayers, only to replace them by other two, equally annoying.
1. A Change of Dragon Slayers

_****_That was done for the HC-Bingo on LJ. I didn't proof readed it, so, point out any mistakes you find (:

This was intended to be a OneShot, but I think I'll make some other chapters, nothing big though.

Hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath the Southern Cross **_

It was not usual for Levy and Lucy to be out on a job together just the two of them. However, this was a special occasion. Both girls were pissed off with their affections. Levy had a big fight with Gajeel because of his lack of tolerance, and Lucy was angry with Natsu because he was just too clueless to be a real person.

"We promised each other we wouldn't discuss those two stupid Dragon Slayers, didn't we?" Levy had to remember herself.

"Yes, that's right. I really want to have some fun with you, Levy, I don't want to keep reminding myself of him."

Levy nodded. Lucy was absolutely right to make that rule. It's been ages since they last had some time to talk peacefully to each other, it really was a golden opportunity.

They chose an easy job so they wouldn't have to fight or anything. It was going to be easy, however, two days would be spend on the train just to get into the town where the employer lived.

The intention of the two girls was to travel and have fun together, but it didn't go as planned. They slept a lot, ate a lot, kept quiet a lot. And then, before they noticed, they arrived at the designated town – Gardenia.

As soon as they set feet on the small town, their moods cheered up a bit. The streets were charming and the buildings were antique and beautiful. The whole town seemed to have just been brought from an old movie.

"Ow, it's beautiful." Levy said, amazed.

"It really is. I feel like siting in that bench and writing a whole novel."

"You should do that Lu-_chan_! A novel set here would be just amazing!"

Lucy nodded and smiled.

They followed a map added to the job poster to find the house where their employer lived. Outside, the little house was just as beautiful as the whole town. It was a cute cottage in white walls and green windows' frames. They knocked and waited.

"Oh, good! The Fairy Tail's girls! Good, good!"

They looked at each other, confused, and then back to the man at the door.

"Are you the employer?" Levy asked.

"Yes, please, come on in! Your Sabertooth's partners are already here."

"Excuse me, what?" Lucy almost shouted.

"Yes, I requested two fairies and two sabers."

"Why? Our guilds are not friendly with each other."

"Nonsense!" the man exclaimed. "Come on in, hurry, hurry."

Lucy definitely didn't like that situation already. She didn't even know who were the two mages that came for Sabertooth, but she knew she didn't want to work with them. She didn't like that guild, especially after everything they saw its members doing at the Great Magic Games.

She entered the cottage, though, following Levy. The man took them to the living room, where, to her horror, the Sabertooth's Twin Dragons were sitting.

"I'm sorry, but we definitely can't work with those two." She announced to the employer.

"What? But you accepted the job! I thought mages were all friendly with each other."

Lucy could definitely hit that man's face. Why, for the zodiac stars, would mages all like each other? Weren't they human beings?

Sting, however, smirked at her.

"Come on, Lucy-_san_, I'm sure it's going to be tons of fun."

She ignored the Light Dragon Slayer.

"We're leaving now."

"I'm afraid we can't do the first part of the job on our own." Rogue said in his deep and calm voice.

"Not our problem. Let's go Levy."

But the bluenette held her by the wrist.

"Remember, Lu-_chan_? Having fun and forgetting. We can't go back now." She lowered her voice. "Plus, the money is just too good."

"Levy, it's Rogue and Sting, they are Gajeel's and Natsu's rivals."

"Yes. They are their rivals, not ours. And, right now, we don't give a damn about those two, remember?"

Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

"Great!" the employer shouted. "Here is the deal. I have this map that is supposed to lead to a great treasure, but it is in a language no one knows. At least not anyone I know."

"Piece of cake." Levy said, already excited by the idea of figuring out a new language. "Just hand me the map."

"Great!" the man shouted again. "Here, have fun!" and he disappeared into the upper floor.

Levy sat at the table on the centre of the room and got her especial glasses out of her bag.

"That man is just a lunatic." Sting said.

"Fro agrees with Sting-_kun_." The exceed with the frog costume said.

Lucy crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why are you here?" she inquired, staring sharply at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Sabertooth got the part of the job that asked to recover a treasure. We never knew the map wasn't clear." Rogue answered.

"You're too tense, Lucy-_san_, loose up a little." Sting mocked her.

"I don't want anything to do with the two of you." She said in response to his mockery.

"And why is that? Natsu-_san_ wouldn't like his girl around us?"

Lucy's chocolate eyes shot flames at him.

"First of all, I'm not his girl. Secondly, I don't like your guild, and you two especially."

Sting rose from his sit and got closer to her, trapping her against a wall.

"Sting." Rogue warned, but didn't move.

"We are just normal, Lucy-_san_."

Lucy stared fiercely at him. Her eyes didn't show any kind of fear.

"I'm not afraid of you. I just don't like nor do I trust you."

Sting smirked.

"Oh, the girl is tough. I like it."

"Lu-_chan_ come here for a second."

Lucy disentangled herself away from Sting and sat beside Levy.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't this language seem familiar to you? Look, it's a common morphology and it also seems to be a direct syntax."

"It looks like the ancient language." Lucy said while analysing the letters.

"Exactly. I also thought that. But, you see this word?" she pointed out. "I never saw that before."

"Maybe is the key word, so it's anagrammed or something."

"Good!"

She wrote some things with her special pen and soon the sentence was solved.

"_Beneath the cross I hid, but only in the bright sky I shall be seen_."

"The cross?" Lucy asked. "The southern cross constellation?"

"Must be. Since there's a sky reference. But the entrance only shows itself at day light."

"Good. Our job is done. Now, it's up to those two."

"Nah, that can't be." Sting said. "What if there's more of this thing at the entrance? We won't be able to read it."

"He is right, Lu-_chan_."

"Fro knows! Sting-_kun_ is often right!" the cute exceed exclaimed.

"Your ability is really impressive, Levy-_san_." Rogue said, for once feeling really amazed with something.

Levy would feel flattered and thank him had it been another person in another day, but right now, Rogue's compliment only reminded her of Gajeel in the day she got him and Natsu out of the guild for Laxus's stupid competition.

"The sun is setting already, let's go." She said, suddenly feeling very indisposed.

"I didn't sign up for this." Lucy complained. "But, yes, let's go."

The four mages didn't even bother to tell the employer they were leaving to get his treasure. Lucy and Levy wanted to end that as soon as possible, and Rogue seemed to feel the same. Sting, however, was another matter entirely.

"So, Lucy-_san_." He walked beside her, as she looked for the Southern Cross up in the sky. "How come Natsu-_san_ hasn't claimed you as his mate, yet?"

Lucy felt like punching the Light Dragon Slayer.

"Sting, don't push it." Rogue said, sensing Lucy's anger.

"I'm just asking." He raised his hands, in a peace gesture.

"Mind your own business." Lucy mumbled.

Sting smirked.

"Seems like I touched a soft spot."

"Sting." Rogue warned again, sighing in exasperation.

Lucy got away from him, looking carefully for the constellation on the early night sky.

"Look, the Southern Cross." She said to Levy, pointing at the stars.

"Good, but now we have to wait for the sun again."

"Yes. But we have to find out where exactly is 'beneath the cross'."

"That lake is reflecting it, isn't it?"

Lucy took her eyes to the lake and loved how it looked, reflecting the night sky. The stars were shining on the water surface, providing the most beautiful scenario she had ever seen. For a minute, she forgot her one-sided love. For a minute, she forgot she was on a job with Sting and Rogue. For just one tiny minute, all that matter was the beauty of the stars.

"And now we wait." She sighed, sitting on the grass, and not taking her eyes away from the water.

"Now we wait." Levy echoed in her own voice.

Rogue took Sting by the arm and went to sit on the other side.

"We don't want to piss them off, Sting."

Sting just laughed.

"Come on, let me have some fun. It's clearly Natsu-_san_'s fault."

"It's not our concern, Sting. Let the girls be."

"Don't lie to me, Rogue. I know you found Levy-_san_ very interesting."

"They are Fairy Tail's mage, Sting. We shouldn't mess with them."

Sting just smirked and lied down, closing his eyes.

* * *

The rising sun found them sound asleep on the grass, but was quick to wake them with its bright light.

Lucy opened her eyes and was shocked to see the beautiful lake was simply gone. All the water had vanished, leaving a crater in front of them.

"Levy, wake up." She shook her friend softly. "The lake is gone."

The Script Mage was amazed with the sight in front of her. How could all the water disappear like that?

"Look! The emblems are there too!"

The four mages and the exceed got down, into the crater, to see the emblems closely.

Levy gave the emblems a quick look, already well familiarized with the grammar of the weird language.

"Lucy, would you please recite the words to call Cruxis, please?" she asked.

"Okay." Lucy was a bit confused, but wasn't about to discuss the matter with her best friend. "Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Cruxis!"

As soon as she finished, the emblems started to glow and the ground trembled beneath their feet, opening a huge crater and making them fall into a never ending darkness.

"Ouch." Levy shouted, landing hard on the stoned floor.

"Ahhhh… Fro thinks there's something wrong with Rogue-kun. He is too light."

Down there, incredibly enough, it wasn't as dark as it had been while descending, still, Levy couldn't help but be frozen by her fear.

"Is everyone okay?" she forced herself to ask.

"Fro thinks is just us." The exceed answered.

"Lucy?" she called. "Luuucy!"

However, no answer came, and that only collaborated with Levy's paralyzing fear. She just knew she was due to start crying at any minute now.

"Levy-_san_, there is something wrong with Rogue_-kun_." Fro whined.

Finally remembering the Sabertooth's Dragon, Levy turned her face to the exceed and her partner. The image, indeed, shocked her to no end.

"Oh my fairies."

Rogue was sound asleep while being carried by Frosch. But that wasn't everything. He was now… about three years old.

"How did that happen?"

"Fro does not know, Levy-_san_. Fro caught Rogue-_kun_ while we were falling and, suddenly, he was very much lighter than he used to be."

The exceed finally descended to the ground, placing Rogue gently beside her.

"What now?" she asked, looking expectantly to the Script Mage.

"And how am I supposed to know, Fro? I have no idea what caused it and I sure as hell don't know to undo it. I read on the runes that the key to the treasure was the key to the stars, so I told Lucy to recite the words to call upon the Southern Cross constellation. However, this was all. The inscription didn't tell anything else, I have no idea why Rogue is now a child."

"Why are you speaking so loud?" Rogue asked while rubbing his eyes. "I want to sleep."

Levy was even more shocked. Not only had his body de-aged, but his conscience went away with it.

"Rogue…" she softened her tone. "Do you remember where we are?"

"Who are you, lady with the blue hair?"

"That's just fine." She mumbled, angrily.

Levy was on edge. She went on that mission to forget her fight with Gajeel, to forget their break up, but now… It was dark and she was alone with a winged cat and a de-aged Dragon Slayer.

"Hey." Rogue got closer to her, putting his small hands on her cheeks. "Don't cry. It's okay."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't even notice she was crying, and Rogue… Had he been that sweet when he was a child, or was it an effect of whatever spell got him?

She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Where are we?" he asked. "Where is father?"

Father? Did he mean… his dragon?

"I don't know, Rogue. We are trapped in here and you'll have to help me find the way out, okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay! What do I have to do?"

"Do you smell anything different?"

"Different?" he looked at her, confused.

"Yes, something that is not a rock, or humidity… Something like… I don't know, metal? Or wooden?"

He inhaled deeply, searching for what she asked him to look for.

"No… I smell nothing but humidity."

"Okay, let's get walking."

* * *

"Levy!" Lucy shouted into the darkness. "Levyyy!"

"Please, stop screaming." Sting asked. "I have sensitive ears, you know."

Lucy shot a death glare to him.

"You know, this is all your fault. We were just supposed to read a map, not go after the damn treasure. Now I'm struck here and Levy is alone in the dark!"

"She is not alone, Rogue is probably with her."

"You don't know that, you bastard! For all I know she is alone in a dark tunnel. And she can't stand the darkness! She is alone and afraid and I need to find her!"

"Okay, okay, no need to scream with me."

"That's just great." She started to whine. "I go away trying to avoid a stupid Dragon Slayer just get stuck with another one."

"Come on, Lucy-_san_. I sure I'm nothing like Salamander."

"Oh, no, you are worse."

She started to walk away from him and he rushed towards her.

"Hey, don't go wondering in the dark."

"I pretty much don't have anywhere else to go, in case you haven't noticed."

Suddenly, the way ahead of her lightened up.

"I'm the Light Dragon. You're the one that hadn't noticed."

"You're annoying."

He laughed and followed her through the way.

* * *

If asked, Levy wouldn't know for how long she had been walking. Down there, night and day were only one, never showing any differentiation. She was taking Rogue by the hand with her, forcing him to keep up.

"I'm tired." He whined.

"You're too heavy for me, Rogue, I'm sorry, you'll have to endure it. Don't you want to be a strong Dragon Slayer?"

"Of course I do! But we've been walking forever! Let's stop for a while!"

"Fro agrees with Rogue-_kun_."

Levy glared at the exceed.

"You've been on my shoulder all this time."

"What's the point of this statement, Levy_-san_?"

Sighing, Levy stopped walking and sat.

"I'm tired too, but we should find our way out."

"Aunt Levy, can I sleep on your lap."

The bluenette sighed. What she should do with him? She really had to figure a way to turn him back to what he really was.

"Sure, sure, why not."

He smiled and happily set his head on her legs. Levy couldn't help but smile as she ran a hand on his hair. If he had been such a gentle child… What had happened? What could had turned him into such a cold man?

Tired of thinking so hard, she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

As the three of them slept, everything around them started to glow in white. Words formed on the air, undoing what they had once done.

When Rogue opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find himself lying down on Levy's lap. He could feel her soft breathing and the warmth of her uncovered skin. She seemed like an angel while sleeping, the face free of torments, her hair slightly messy. He could definitely see why Gajeel had fallen for her. She was a definite light into internal darkness, he was sure she was the reason why Gajeel was such a better person now. She healed him, completely.

Sighing, he got up and sat at the other wall. He surely wouldn't like to make her uncomfortable with his closeness. He sniffed the air around him and finally found what they were looking for. How come he hadn't been able to find it before? It made no sense really. Actually… why was his memory so messed up?

"Fro." He called, waking his cat friend. "What happened after we fall?"

"Ah, Rogue-_kun_! You're back to normal!"

"Back to normal? What do you mean by that?"

"You were transformed into a kid."

"Kid?"

"Fro is happy you're back to normal! That kid version you were turned to was no fun! Fro likes grown-up you much better!"

"You're back to normal." Levy said blushing, probably being waked by Fro's high voice.

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, I didn't. When I woke up I was here, so I woke Fro up to explain to me what happened."

He figured she didn't need to know he was quite comfortable on her lap.

Levy sighed in relief.

"I think I found what we were looking for."

"Oh, great! So, let's get going!"

* * *

Lucy was tired of walking, tired of not sleeping well, afraid of what Sting could do while she slept. She was already forcing her luck, she wouldn't be able to handle all that stress must longer, and that was truly troublesome. She so wished she could be home! At home she would be able to take a hot shower, eat something warm, like soup, suiting her stomach, and then she would make a cup of tea and sit on her desk, struggling to get done one more chapter of her novel. Such a nice picture.

Too bad it was just that, a picture. She knew quite well as soon as she was done showering, she would find Natsu on her couch and would have to yell at him for several minutes before he would actually go away. But he would definitely burn or break something before he was truly gone. So, after all that, when he was finally gone and she thought she could keep up with her nice idea of a pleasant afternoon, Loke would pop out of nowhere, and beg her to go on a date with him. One more fight, one more eternity before she had the house to herself. It would be already night, and she would be so tired, she would just go to bed, sleep all the stress off.

That was her routine for the past few years. Sighing, Lucy started to rethink her whole life. Maybe it was time for her to make a big chance. Of what sorts? Well, she just would still have to figure that out.

"Hey, watch out!"

She heard Sting warn, but she wasn't paying any attention. Her foot got struck on a big rock and her it made her fall hardly into the stoned ground. She struggled with the pain of her twisted ankle. Now, she really wished she had turned around and walked away the minute she discovered those two would be working with them.

"Are you alright?" Sting asked, for once dropping the mocking tone.

"No, I'm not!" she yelled in frustration.

He sat next to her, eyeing her carefully.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but really, how come Natsu-_san_ hasn't claimed you?" the sarcasm hadn't vanished, after all. Was that what he thought of a nice topic when someone was in pain?

Lucy felt tears running down her cheeks. If they were for the pain on her ankle, or the pain in her heart, she wouldn't be able to know.

"Quit it, please. And what is all this talk about claiming mates?"

"It's what dragons do. We claim our mates so everyone will know the person we love is taken. It's for protection, well and a bit of ego too, of course."

Lucy chuckled bitterly.

"No, definitely not me. Natsu doesn't see me that way. He has seen me in all possible outfits, even in a towel, and haven't even looked at me twice. He is just so dense it's infuriating, really."

"He didn't seem that stupid to me."

"Oh, but he is." She sobbed. "I'm not as soft-hearted as Lisanna, you know. I can't take it any longer. It hurts too much already."

Sting didn't know who Lisanna was, but he got her point. Her tears were troubling, though. She got closer to her and gently wiped them away. Then, he smirked.

"If you want, I can make you forget all about him."

Lucy's eyes went wide in surprise. Not only was he being sweet with her, he was offering her what she actually needed.

"I… I can't."

His smirk got wider.

"Because you're thinking he would be mad, right? Because of who I am. Don't make this decision for him, make it for yourself, … Lucy."

Incredibly, she liked how her name sounded on his voice without the honorific.

"You're the one doing this to make him mad, don't even try to deny it."

He shrugged.

"Does it really matter? Come on, hot the way you are it's quite the mystery why you are still pining up for a guy like Natsu-_san_."

Lucy felt her cheeks blush. No other man but Loke had ever made her a compliment, and, for the zodiac stars, was that depressing!

"Okay." She whispered.

"Come again?" he asked just to be sure.

"I said, okay."

His smirk died as he looked seriously into her chocolate eyes. He ran a hand through her face, putting some hair strands behind her ears. She was indeed beautiful, he wouldn't deny it. Not only that, she was strong-willed, independent and, more important of all, loving and caring. Sting had never known someone with such a big heart, and he really learned to cherish feelings after he almost lost Lecter. A world with feelings wasn't bad at all. Maybe… Maybe she could show him the way. Maybe, she could help him fix his destroyed heart.

He kissed her hungrily, pressing her against the stoned wall. She immediately put her arms around his neck and he pulled her up not to force her injured ankle. Her legs immediately went around his torso.

They broke the kiss for air, panting and staring at one another with clouded eyes.

Sting was no inexperienced guy, no he had his share of not only kissing, but also of sex, but he had to admit no other girl had left him so worked up. All he could think of was how much he wanted to rip her clothes out and explore every inch of her gorgeous body.

"That… was a very good kiss." She whispered in a tone that almost made him shiver.

He grinned.

"That's what you've been missing all the time, while waiting." He mocked.

She laughed.

"I'm seeming like a very stupid girl." She went on with the playful tone.

"Indeed." He said, kissing her neck and making her tremble. "Such bad behaviour surely demands some punishment."

His hands went down her shirt and grabbed her boobs, making her gasp with sweet shock.

"You see." He whispered right into her ear. "Only the good girls get the nice treatment, the bad ones deserve to suffer a bit."

His tone was husky and sexy and Lucy was starting to get really aroused by it, not to count his ministrations on her sensitive areas.

"So, tell me, Lucy, have you been a good girl lately?"

"No." she almost moaned as he nipped on her ear's lobe.

He chuckled.

"That's right, you haven't."

He took her hands away from her boobs and descended it to her skirt. He smirked when he felt how damp she already was. He lightly ran his index finger on her cloth secured intimacy.

"You know, I could do a lot of things that would have made you scream my name in one second, but since you're being punished, that ain't gonna happen."

She moaned in frustration when he removed his fingers and forcefully ripped her panties away. He entered her slowly, torturing her all the way up.

"Ah… Sting!" she complained, but it was to no avail.

"Well, I got you to scream my name anyway." He chuckled. "But since you are mine to torture, you better moan quite loudly, Lucy, or your punishment will only get worse."

Well, that wasn't exactly a hard order to obey. She moaned in reckless abandon as he went in and out of her, building up both of their orgasms. And when it came, it came crashing down.

He laid down on the uncomfortable floor, placing her on top of him so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"That was intense." She whispered to his well-shaped chest.

"It was." He admitted, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he tightened his grip around her. Lucy was touched by the caring gesture.

"I never thought you were capable of such sweetness."

"Yeah, well… I learned the hard way."

"Because of your exceed." She remembered.

"Yes, because of Lecter. It felt… awful. And then I suddenly realized what you fairies were talking about."

Lucy smiled.

"I'm glad. We've been quite good at the rehab for Dragon Slayers. It was the same with Gajeel. He hurt Levy and her teammates really bad, but he apologized and protected her every time he had the chance. He was so much better she has even fallen in love with him."

Sting didn't know that, but was definitely good to know. Maybe… He could change that much too.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology too."

"What for?" she raised an eyebrow.

"For the way Minerva treated you. It was… quite rough."

Lucy didn't even like remembering it.

"Don't worry. It wasn't actually your fault. It was hers, and I'm glad you and Rogue kicked her out of the guild." She ran a finger down the scar on his eyebrow. "You are in a good path, both of you."

He smiled. Not a smirk, a real smile.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking and found a trail of light, probably coming from the outside.

"Levy must have found the treasure."

He got up and helped her up.

"Ouch." She complained. "I'm not sure I can walk."

He got his back to her.

"Come on, hop up."

She smiled, blushing slightly. He was a good guy, after all. He would surely be able to redeem himself, just like Gajeel had.

"Thank you, Sting."

He made the way back to the upper world with Lucy on his back, quite enjoying the feeling of her.

"Lucy… once you're out of here, would you allow me to take you on a date?"

Lucy was speechless for a moment.

"You are free to deny it." He laughed.

"No! I mean, yes!" she stumbled on the words. "I would like that, Sting. I really would. It's just… I wouldn't figure you as this kind of guy."

"Well, I'm not, actually. But, as you said, I'm willing to change. I… am done with the old Sabertooth way."

She smiled and managed to give him a hug.

"You should. I accept it. I'm willing to help you out."

Sting kept climbing until the sun light blinded him.

* * *

Levy, Rogue and Frosch were the first to get out of the once again dry lake, holding the chest containing the employer's treasure. Gajeel was quite quick to go to them, angrily taking Levy by the arm and away from Rogue.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to free herself.

He wasn't the only one, though. Natsu and Erza were there too.

"Get away from him." Gajeel warned in a dangerous tone.

"You get away from me." she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Rogue-_san_ helped me down there while you only know how to complain, about my books, my friends, my habits, everything! Right now, I would definitely choose him over you!"

Gajeel was taken aback by her breakdown.

"What the hell are you talking about? Was that why you went away with bunny girl without telling me?"

"It took you that much to figure it out?"

Rogue almost felt like laughing at the entire situation, but held up. It was not like him to openly laugh.

Natsu was watching Gajeel and Levy's fight when Sting appeared at the open hole, with Lucy on his back. He ran to them.

"Let her go, we'll take her from here." He stared at the Light Dragon Slayer with hard eyes.

"No, thank you. I'm taking Lucy to an infirmary and then I'll take her back to Magnolia."

"What? Who said you could do that?" he was ready to punch the guy, but Erza stopped him.

"Lucy, what do you have to say about this?"

She opened a small smile, feeling nervous.

"It is as he said, Erza."

"What? You can't really meant it, Lucy! He is Sting, from Sabertooth, have you forgot?"

She sighed.

"No, Natsu, I haven't. But you know, what? It doesn't matter. Just like it didn't matter that Gajeel was from Phantom Lord."

Natsu only watched as Sting took Lucy away from him.

Lucy laughed.

"Was that satisfying enough for you, Sting?"

He echoed her laugh.

"I won't lie. It was."

"You still owe me that date, though." She teased.

"And that's why I'm taking you back to Magnolia."

Lucy smiled, not really bothering to look back. That could work. Sting and her. It really could. That encounter was definitely a gift. A gift from the Southern Cross.


	2. Hopes

_****_I know it's too small, but I hope you can enjoy this too. I'll try to make the next one bigger, okay?

Leave reviews! (: You can give date suggestions if you have any!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter II – Hopes**

Lucy was finishing up her make up when Natsu and Happy invaded her house. She was glad to see them there, even though they came in the worst time possible.

"Hey, Luce, how is your injury?"

"It's healed already, thank you." She raised her foot slightly, getting a better look into her black high heeled sandal.

Natsu took in her clothes, and the sweet smell of her perfume.

"Are you going out, Lucy?" it was Happy, however, who voiced his question. "We thought we could hang together, like old times."

Lucy sighed.

"Happy, you two were the ones who stopped coming here after I came back from my last job. It's been two weeks, you know, and you never showed."

Natsu grimaced.

"Who are you going out with tonight, Lucy?" he asked.

She was about to answer when someone knocked on her door. Sighing, she went to get it, figuring it would answer Natsu anyway. The sight of Sting, however, took her breath away. He had replaced his usual clothes for dark fitted jeans and dark grey t-shirt. He was also wearing a jacket with fur on the neck, just like the waistcoat he usually wore. But the worse was the ridiculous sexy smile he was exhibiting so proudly.

"Seriously?" Natsu voice came from the inside, quite pissed. "Lucy, his guild is our enemy."

Lucy just wanted to die right there.

"Hey, Natsu-_san_, I wasn't aware you would be joining us tonight."

Natsu practically growled at him.

"Hey, enough, you two." Lucy finally managed to say something. "Natsu, Happy, feel free to stay, just don't burn nor break anything, okay? Sting, let's go."

She pulled him quickly away from her home, shutting the door before Natsu had the chance to react.

"Is that normal?" Sting asked as soon as they were far enough from her house.

"Natsu on my house? Yes, it is. You would believe the guy didn't owe a home, but he actually does."

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"And he did not claim you yet?"

"Would you drop this claiming talk, please? I'm not anyone's possession."

Sting laughed and brought her closer to him, pressing her against the nearest wall.

"I beg to differ." He whispered into her neck.

"Come on, Sting." She whined. "I was intending to still look pretty until we reached wherever it's that you are taking me."

He laughed.

"Okay, okay. If you insist."

Lucy smiled as he passed his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

"I see your ankle is just fine, now."

"Yes, it is, thank you. How about Lecter?"

"He woke up yesterday."

"Yesterday?! And what are you doing here? You should be with him, I wouldn't mind!"

When Sting was taking her back to Magonlia, he told her about his friend coma. Minerva did save him, but it had been quite hard on his body. She returned him, but he never woke up. Not until quite recently.

"He told me to come. He said I had to, since it involved being better than Natsu-_san_."

Lucy couldn't help but notice the warm smile spreading across his face as he talked of his friend. All Dragon Slayers were very attached to their exceed.

"Well, you fooled the poor cat. I'm Natsu's _nakama_, and I'll keep being one, going out on dates with you or not. Fairy Tail is a family."

Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, right. That reaction back at your apartment? That was jealously, Lucy."

"You clearly don't know him enough. Natsu is incapable of such a feeling, believe me. He sees us all as his family and nothing else. Lisanna tried quite hard and it didn't happen for her."

"It's the second time you speak about this girl as if I'm supposed to know her or something."

Lucy laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to talking to people who knows exactly the same people I do. Do you want to hear the explanation?"

"Thinking better now, don't. Just names are more than fine."

Lucy laughed.

"That's what I thought so."

He stop walking, placing himself in front of her, blocking her way.

"Aren't you afraid right now? You should be, considering you have no idea where I'm taking you." He opened a cruel smile just to prove his point.

Lucy smiled and sighed, taking in the beautiful sky and its silver stars.

"Honestly, Sting, you had plenty of opportunities to do whatever you wanted with me under the lake, but you didn't. Well, in fact you did, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Sting loved the sultry smile that appeared on her lips.

"And, I might not be as powerful as you monsters Dragon Slayers, but I still have my spirits to protect me. I'm pretty sure Loke can divert you long enough until I get to Natsu."

"Well, you do seem to have everything covered." He chuckled.

"What can I say? I like taking risks, as long as it's safe."

She laughed and he followed her.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, this time very serious. "But if I ever do, know it was unintentional."

She smiled warmly to him, delicately placing her hands on his face.

"I believe you can care for people, Sting. I'm very glad you showed me this side of yours when we were at that mission. However, you must keep being, you know… you. You are cocky and irritating, I get it. So, there's no need for you to change that too, as long as you get rid of the cruelness."

He kissed her.

"Being like you fairies is tiresome, you know."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I've been one for a while now. And you are saying that because you never entered our guild hall."

"And I definitely don't want to do that."

"Unless you are looking for fights."

"I'm always looking for fights."

"Typical male Dragon Slayer behaviour, really, it's getting old."

He laughed and Lucy was glad to hear the sound. She felt… free beside him. It seemed like she could say anything and do anything she wanted when she was with him. It had been the same on the lake. She never thought she would one day want to have sex with a guy she just met, or in their case, a guy she thought she hated. But when he offered to help her forget, she was unable to take her eyes away from the icy coldness of his blue orbs. It seemed… right.

"Are we getting there anytime soon?" she asked at one point.

"We're almost there, relax."

They still walked a bit more before finally reaching their destination. Lucy's eyes sparkled when she saw the amusement park with all its infinite colours, lights and music.

"How come I didn't know of this place?" she asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, it's actually out of Magnolia, so..."

She grabbed him by the hand, rushing inside. She had the greatest time. They ran the rollercoaster, the fair wheel, the merry go round and every other attraction of the park. They also ate cotton candy and toffee apples and shared a milk-shake in the end. She would never thought she would have such a nice, naïve and romantic date with him.

However, sooner than she thought acceptable, she found herself on her steps, with Sting kissing her goodnight.

"I had a great night." She said.

"Great. That means I can keep on my plan and ask you on another date."

"It's your town too far from here?"

"No, not much. Just a few hours on the train."

Lucy smiled.

"But what about your motion sickness?"

"I forget you know other Dragon Slayers. It's fucked up, but I'm used to it already."

"Are you going to be fine, going alone at this time?"

"Yeah, of course." He rolled his eyes. "Are you worried about me, Lucy?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She blushed a little.

"Yes, I am. Problem?"

"None at all."

He kissed her again before heading back to the train station. He hoped he still had time to catch the last train.

Sighing, Lucy went inside. Luckily enough, Natsu and Happy were gone.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, I need to talk to you, young lady!"

Master Makarov's voice was the first thing Lucy heard when she got into the guild, near lunch time. Gulping, she approached the bar, where he sat, drinking beer out of his mug.

"Y-yes, master?"

"I heard you are dating that Sting boy, from Sabertooth, is that true?" he asked very seriously.

"Well, we're not dating, dating. We went on one date, last week. I didn't hear much from him ever since."

His seriousness melted into a big smile.

"I'm proud of you, kid! It's very good that you managed to put the differences aside and gave the boy a chance. People like him need people like you, to heal the heart properly."

Lucy couldn't remember being more relieved in her entire life. She really thought she was in trouble once he asked about Sting.

"Really, master? You think that? Good."

"Are you happy?"

She hadn't stopped to think about that before, but now that he asked…

"Yes, master, in fact, I am."

"As long as you are, I'm fine with anyone you're with. But if he hurts you, that brat will be on big trouble."

Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, master."

Makarov grinned.

"If or when you think it's okay, you should bring him here, I would definitely like to meet him."

"O-okay. But are you sure it's okay? I mean, Natsu and Gajeel-"

"One more to join the fights, so what? It's not like we don't have them plus Gray and Elfman."

She laughed.

"Okay, master. Thank you. If he wants, I'll bring him in."

She stepped away from him, going to Mirajane to order her food.

"Did you just agree to bring Sting-_kun_ here?" the eyes of the Strauss were sparkling.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Well, yes, but it doesn't really mean anything, you know. He probably won't want to come, anyways."

"That's so fun!" she ignored Lucy's words completely. "I'm sad Natsu didn't see you first, but at least you have a boyfriend now!"

Lucy's face got three shades darker than Erza's hair.

"He is not my boyfriend, Mira! And stop it, you're behaving just like Aquarius, you know."

"Well, he is not yet." She blinked, cheerful.

Giving up, Lucy just got her food and went sitting with her friends.

"Are you really sure you want to be with a guy from Sabertooth, Lucy?"

"Not you too, Gray."

"Okay, sorry, just asking."

"He's very nice, okay? Ask Levy, she became friends with Rogue-_san_."

"Yeah, and Gajeel is about to commit his murder." The Fullbuster laughed.

"Well, it was his fault for being intolerant and breaking up with her."

"They are back together."

"Not the point."

"You girls sure are weird."

"I agree with Lucy." Erza decided to join the discussion.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, you're a girl."

They all laugh, and kept talking, but Natsu just watched quietly, not liking anything about that conversation.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Lucy decided to ask once the other two got busy with other people.

He twitched his nose.

"You still smell like him. Not as much as the next day, but still."

Lucy eyed him carefully.

"Shouldn't it have faded already, Natsu?"

"I have good nose. It probably won't go away completely."

"And what's the matter? Why do you seem so upset about it?"

"He's from Sabertooh, Luce."

"I know he is. But Gajeel was from Phantom Lord and we accepted him anyways."

"It's different."

"Why? I don't like to bring this up, because what it's in the past it's in the past, but Gajeel hurt me and Levy very much. Physically. She was unconscious for hours, and we forgave him, because he made a huge effort to change. Sting didn't hurt me or any of my friends, and he's trying very hard too."

"You shouldn't trust him, he's probably just lying to you."

"He has no reason to lie to me. He had no reason to ask me on a date, on the first place."

"He's probably doing that just to piss me."

"Oh, yeah, he is. But it's not only for that, Natsu."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know he does this to get to me and are fine with it?"

"Well, you would want to fight anyways, with me there or not. Honestly, Natsu, I don't want to get in the middle. You are one of my _nakama_ and I love you, but I'm starting to care for him too, so, if you could at least accept it, it would be really great."

"Sorry, Lucy, but I can't do that."

It broke her heart to hear him say that, especially when he was the reason why she sought comfort with Sting. However, he wasn't the main reason any more. It might have started wrong, but now it was real. Well, for her at least it was. She truly believed Sting could help her forget Natsu, and the fact he didn't notice her as a woman.

"Don't worry, Lucy. He will come around." Erza smiled to her friend.

"I really hope so, Erza. I really do."


	3. Best Friend

_****_Here comes chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, but I have to admit something... I'm very slow with my chapters :X Sorry, I'll try and be better.

Wish you all a Merry Christmas, Hanukah or Yule, whichever you celebrate! (:

Leave me reviews, huh?

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter III – Best friend**

Lucy scanned the shelves on the market as she checked the items on her shopping list. It was the first time in weeks she visited the place, and her wallet was surely enjoying the break. However, she wasn't at all happy about her suddenly cheaper life. Since she went out with Sting for the first time, Natsu hadn't been visiting her, which meant her food last three times more. Even so, she was very sad about it.

Natsu was the one who brought her into Fairy Tail. If she had a happy satisfying life at the moment, it was definitely because of him. He was her closest friend, the one she loved so dearly. But it started to hurt and she had to change her feelings before they could consume her completely. There was no space for love in Natsu's life, she knew that – but she also knew she needed it.

Sighing, she collected the last items on her list and went to the cashier to pay for them all. She carefully placed everything on plastic bags, getting ready for the walk home.

"Let me help you with that."

Before she knew, the owner of the voice had already taken all the bags from her hands, freeing her from their weight.

"Sting! How did you find me here?" she asked smiling, for a moment letting go of her troubles.

"I went to your house but I couldn't smell you there, so I followed your scent until I found you here."

She laughed.

"Aren't you Dragon Slayers such nice hound dogs?"

"Haha, very funny, Lucy."

She ceased laughing and rushed to walk by his side.

"I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long. Master send us in a though job."

Lucy nodded. On Makarov's asking, Yajima-_san _had assumed the job of Sabertooth's Master, until one of the guild's mages was ready to take the place. She bet Yajima-_san_ was making them all go crazy with his Fairy Tail's ways, but it surely would make them all better.

"No biggy. I just wondered when I would hear from you again."

He smirked.

"Well, here I am, sweet thing. I'm yours for the whole week if that's what you want."

She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Really, for the whole week?"

"Yep, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you see… Master kind of made me promise I would ask you one thing."

"And what did you promise Makarov Dreyar you would ask me?" he was amused by her words. What could Fairy Tail's Master want from him?

"Well, we are leaving for Tenrou Island the day after tomorrow. Master wants to see the Island again and check for clues from Acnologia. He thought maybe five dragons would be better than three for searching."

Sting was shocked.

"He wants me and Rogue to help him track Acnologia?"

"Yes. He is kind of all happy and proud because I was able to forgive you guys. You can say no if you want to. I know Natsu and Gajeel won't be happy to have you two there."

"Well, I don't really see how we can decline such an invite. Master wouldn't really let us. And that old man is ridiculous strong."

Lucy laughed.

"So, is that a yes?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to ask Rogue if he wants to come too."

As he finished talking, they found themselves in her front door. She unlocked it and they went directly to the kitchen to set everything in the bags on their respective places.

Sting took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu-_san _is not coming here anymore?" the absence of his smell was quite a change on the apartment.

The sad look on her face made him regret his question immediately.

"No, he is not."

He got closer to her, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Of course it is."

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who agreed on going on a date with you."

"Do you regret it?" he asked, not really wanting to know her answer.

Initially, his interest on her was purely to get to Natsu, but she made him change his mind. He really couldn't understand how Natsu could be blind to someone like her. Lucy was sweet, funny and caring. She might not have their strength, but was perfectly capable of looking out for herself. And, besides all that, she was incredibly beautiful. And hot.

"No, Sting, I don't regret it. I think that is what is troubling me the most. I don't want to lose him, but I can't lose you either, so I'm stuck. Natsu can be so unreasonable. I don't understand why he is acting this way."

"I told you. He is jealous."

Lucy puffed.

"Yeah, right. Like that is even possible."

He turned her around, making her face him and trapped her between him and her sink.

"I know you think he never noticed you, but I can assure you it is really difficult to ignore someone like you." He whispered on her ear.

Lucy shivered with his hot breath on her skin and closed her eyes. That day on the cave under the lake seemed like it had happened years ago. Her whole body had been aching for him for weeks now.

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, hungrily obliging her to respond. With ease, he raised her body, placing her on the sink. Her legs immediately surrounded his torso, bringing him as close to her as he could get. His hands slowly descended to her legs, caressing her thighs as they made their way to her skirt.

Lucy moaned when the tips of his fingers rubbed on her crotch. He smirked with satisfaction as he heard the sound. More than a month had passed since they had sex for the first (and only) time. He was ready to lift her and take her to the bedroom when someone knocked at her door.

"Ignore it." He asked.

She would have happily done it, but the person knocked again. Sighing, she pushed him gently.

"It might be important."

"I really doubt it." He said, pouting.

Laughing, she got to the floor and straightened her clothes.

Erza was the one standing on the hallway.

"Hey, Erza, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Master sent me here to ask if-"

But just as she was about to finish her sentence, her eyes caught the sight of Sting, leaning on the kitchen's door frame, arms crossed as he waited.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was here with you." Her cheeks became the same intense red her hair so proudly showed.

"Don't be silly, Erza. Not even I knew he would be here." She laughed. "Come on in."

Erza nodded as she entered.

"Master wanted to ask if you had talked with him about the Tenrou issue."

"Well, he said he would, but he hadn't had the chance to talk to Rogue yet."

"Oh, yeah!" Sting suddenly went back to life. "Let me ask him."

He took a lacryma from his pocket and channelized his magic power into it. Rogue's face suddenly appeared on the crystal. They talked for a few minutes and his face vanished once again.

"He'll be here in time." Sting announced.

"Good." Erza said, getting up from the couch. "Master will be happy to hear."

She marched outside like a robot, closing the door as she went out.

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her?"

Lucy laughed.

"She gets self conscious when dealing with couples, she'll get used to you just like she got used to Alzack and Bisca and Gajeel and Levy."

"They are still together, huh? Rogue will be disappointed."

"I still don't believe you when you say things like that."

He chuckled.

"I mean it. Rogue was really impressed by Levy-_san_. It's a novelty for me too, believe me."

"Yeah, right."

He kept chuckling and extended his hand to her, giving her the communication lacryma.

"I got it for you, actually. It can go straight to the other one I have home, you just have to think of me while touching it."

Lucy took it from his hand with a bright smile on her lips.

"That's... Perfect, Sting, thank you."

He smiled back to her.

"Well, I want to talk to you from time to time, not just when I can come over here."

Lucy got on the tip of her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I agree. It's nice of you to have thought about it."

He crossed his arms on the back of his neck, trying to act as carefree as he could manage, even with such a touching demonstration of emotions.

"So... Will you come back home or do you want to stay here with me?"

He smirked.

"Well, do you think I can find some clothes around town?"

Lucy laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Our town has a little bit of everything. I'm sure some of the shops can give you a few options. Nothing as discreet as your usual choice of clothes, though."

He laugh echoed hers.

"Well, well. Who would think Lucy Heartfilia was so into sarcasm."

Still laughing, she kissed him on the lips.

"You know, I think you were about to do something when Erza knocked on my door."

"Oh, I was, indeed."

His devilish eyes told her everything she needed to know about his plans.

* * *

Gajeel watched with a frown as the Twin Dragons from Sabertooth talked with Master right in front of the ship that would take them back to Tenrou Island.

"Why are they here?" he mumbled to himself.

"Master invited them." Gray answered.

"Why would the old man do this?"

Gray sighed.

"You and Natsu are just impossible, really. Yajima-_san_ is their Master now, and he is one of ours. That pretty much make Sabertooth our sibling guild or something."

"Fuck it. I don't trust those two, I don't want them here."

"Sting-_kun_ is Lucy's boyfriend now." Mirajane said, approaching the two boys. "He is part of the family now, Gajeel-_kun_."

He buffed.

"Bunny girl should know better."

Gray shrugged.

"It is flame brain fault, I must say, but we should respect her decision. Don't kill the guy, Gajeel."

Gajeel groaned.

"I don't give a damn to the blond bastard, but if that other one even tries to get close to Levy I will kill him."

Mirajane sighed.

"You know Levy-_chan _will be very upset if she hears you say that, right?"

"See if I care."

She was ready to sigh again, but Erza stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me get this straight with you, Gajeel. You respect Master's decision, or I will personally get you."

A shiver of fear went through Gajeel's body, but he acted as if nothing had happened. However, that was when Levy approached Rogue and Sting.

"It's nice to see you guys again! Lu-_chan_ told me you will be joining us to Tenrou Island!"

"Yep, we are." Sting answered while Rogue just nodded shortly.

Levy smiled to them.

"I'm glad. Just please, try not to piss our dragons too much, because the consequences will be all on me."

Sting laughed.

"Sorry, Levy-_san_, but it's not really our call."

Laughing, Levy walked to Lucy's side.

"Levy-_ chan,_ have you seen Natsu?"

The worried frown on Lucy's face told Levy everything she should know.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry, Lu-_chan_."

Sighing, Lucy ran into Natsu's house direction. She didn't even bother to knock on the door before entering.

She found him lying on his couch, staring at his ceiling as if it was the most amazing thing in Earthland.

"Master is waiting for you." She said.

"I'm not going." He answered without taking his warm brown eyes from the ceiling.

"What do you mean you are not going? This is for our guild, Natsu. For our safety."

Slowly, he turned his head on her direction. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't understand the reason why it was there.

"Exactly, Luce. This is for our guild, for our safety, in our island. They shouldn't be going."

She sighed and approached him, kneeling beside the couch.

"Master just wants to be sure he will found exactly what he wants to find. Besides, now that Yajima-_san_ is Sabertooth's Master, they are practically from our guild."

"Is that what you tell yourself to justify you going out with him?"

"No. I'm going out with him because he showed me the person he wanted to be, and I want to help him become that person. Why is it so hard for you to accept that, Natsu? We accepted Levy and Gajeel's relationship, we accepted Erza and Jellal's relationship. So, why can't you accept mine too?"

At this point, her eyes were shining with tears.

"You're my best friend, Natsu. I can't afford to lose you."

With a very serious frown, Natsu got up and helped Lucy up too, pulling her by her shoulders. Before she could understand what he was doing, Natsu's lips were on hers. She was quick to push him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Natsu?" she asked between sobs.

"I... Don't know."

"Exactly! You never know anything! Do you have any idea for how long I..." but she couldn't finish that sentence, no she just couldn't. "You better get you sorry ass on that ship. NOW!"

She didn't wait on his answer, though. She just stormed away from his house.


	4. Tenrou Island

_****_Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! I know, almost one month is quite too much. I promise I'll be better from now on, okay? XD Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter IV – Tenrou Island**

Lucy spent the whole ship trip watching the ocean and thanking the stars for the time away from both Natsu and Sting. Wendy claimed there were too many Dragon Slayers for her to cast Troia on, so the five boys ended up in a hidden corner, to throw up away from normal people.

Once again, it was indeed very hot, but she didn't even bother with it this time, so lost she was in her thoughts.

"So, you're Lucy-_san_?" Lecter came flying in her direction.

She tried to smile at him, but was quite aware it would probably just seem very fake.

"Yes, that's right. And you're Lecter. It's very nice to meet you. Sting talked a lot about you."

She saw happiness shine on his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile genuinely.

"I just came to say hello. I should get back to Sting-_kun_ now. Of course he is the least affected by motion sickness, but he still needs my help."

Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Sure, of course. You go back to him."

As soon as Lecter was gone, Happy came flying, his eyes filled up with tears.

"Luuucy!" he shouted while hugging her.

"What's wrong, Happy? Why are you crying?"

"Now that you're dating Sting, does it mean you like his boring exceed more than me?"

"No! No way, Happy! You'll always be my favourite exceed, okay? Don't ever forget that."

Sobbing, he wiped a bit of his tears.

"O-okay."

Lucy was heartbroken. She missed his company a lot, even though she usually complained so much about him and his mania of saying she was fat.

"You know, Happy, you can go visit me even without Natsu. There'll be plenty of fish for you, as usual."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wish Natsu could get it, but I can't force it down his throat, but that doesn't mean we are not friends anymore."

Smiling, he hugged her again.

"It's good to have you back, Lucy!" he laughed, then, in a mischievous way. "Have you already told Aquarius about your boyfriend?"

"He is not exactly my boyfriend yet, stupid cat. And Aquarius doesn't deserve to know anything."

Happy smirked and flew away, back to Natsu's side.

By this time, the Island was already visible on the horizon. It wouldn't be long before they were on the shore.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Lu-_chan_?" Levy asked, finding her best friend sitting on the sand with her feet on the sea water. "You seem gloomy ever since we got on the ship."

Lucy sighed.

"Were you always certain you loved Gajeel and no one else? Do you think you would be able to love someone else?"

Levy considered the question as she sat beside Lucy.

"Finding out I was in love was quite difficult, since it was the first time I felt it. I think I would be able to love someone else, but only if Gajeel didn't love me back. Since he does, I don't really think I'll ever be able to let go of this feeling. We broke up once, he drives me mad sometimes, but I can't help what I feel. I love him, and he loves me too."

For a moment, Lucy dived into her words. Was that her answer? If Natsu loved her back, her feelings for Sting would simply disappear?

"Why are you asking me that, Lu-_chan_?"

"Natsu kissed me."

Levy's yellowish eyes widened in pure shock.

"He… what?!"

"When I went to his house to force him to come… I cried and he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I pushed him and asked him why he did that. He answered _I don't know_. That made me even sadder, Levy-_chan_, and angry. He had no right! Not after everything I went through with him! I've been loving him for years, but he never made one single move. Now, that I'm happy with Sting he comes with this pathetic I don't know stuff? I'm not that strong! I won't be able to take all this."

"Lu-_chan_, Natsu is a difficult guy, you know that."

"I do, I really do. I know he has no space for this in his life. I know the only thing he wants is to find his father."

"Did he tell you that?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"We all know it's like that, Levy-_chan_."

Levy sighed and rested her head on the sand. Her blue locks circulated her face like delicate halos of pale moon light. Her eyes focused on the limpid blue sky above them, shining like liquid gold with the sun light.

"We all assume that, Lu-_chan_, but no one ever troubled to ask him what he really wants. Of course, he wants to find his father, but is it really his only goal? Well, maybe Lisanna knows better, but the rest of us are clueless, really."

"What are you saying? That I should try to have a relationship with Natsu?"

"No. I'm saying you have to decide which feeling is the real one, Lu-_chan_. Come on, you write novels! You know how it is when the main character can't decide between two guys. It's the kind of story we girls like the most, isn't it?"

"Yes, but is much easier when is only on literature. Real life is tougher."

"And that is exactly why we prefer books, silly. We can feel all kinds of emotions along with our favourite characters, but we know we are safe, because they are not really us."

"I'm too confused. I can't decide. I've been in love with Natsu for too long, but I really feel like I'm falling for Sting now. However, when that stupid boy kissed me, it was like everything was back, you know?"

Levy smiled.

"No, not really. I've always loved one guy."

"I'm hating you right now, really."

They laughed together as Lucy let herself fall on the sand too, mimicking her best friend's previous actions.

"Only you can decide which one you really want."

"I want to scream in frustration, really."

"Why so?"

The sudden appearance of the voice's owner almost made her jump.

"Sting, you scared me to death."

His laugh managed to relax her heart in a way she didn't really expected.

Levy smiled and got up. Rogue was standing still, next to his friend.

"Where are the other Dragons?" the Script Mage asked.

"Makarov-_sama_ asked us to stop the search earlier, since they were going into Fairy Tail's sacred territory."

"I see. Well, I'm leaving you two alone, would you care to join me, Rogue-_san_?"

Rogue was ready to decline, but the vision of her bright smile dissuaded him, making him nod in agreement.

Sting sat on the sand, smirking as the other two started to disappear through the line of the ocean.

"Told you he had a thing for her."

Lucy smiled to him.

"What a pity. She is completely in love with Gajeel."

"Well, nothing can be perfect, right?"

And with that, he was suddenly very serious.

"For example, what is going on with you?"

"Am I really looking that bad? I can't seem to fool anyone."

Sting opened a small smile.

"Guess I'm starting to know you well enough."

"That's dangerous, huh?"

She smiled while he ran his hand on her cheeks.

"Really, what's going on?"

Lucy sighed. How could she possibly tell him that?

"Natsu kissed me."

Sting felt his blood boil in his veins. He clenched his hands in fists and tried to conceal it, even though he knew he was failing miserably. Who cared Natsu was now in Fairy Tail's sacred soil? He could still go and punch his life out of him.

"So, that's when you tell me our initial plan worked?"

She could feel the pain in his eyes and it killed her. His usual cold blue eyes were stained with it.

"No. I didn't say that."

He chuckled.

"Well, you should. Wasn't it what you wanted? He finally noticed you."

"No, Sting, that wasn't what I wanted. I agreed to have sex with you because you promised to make me forget him."

"Since you're so troubled by one kiss, I certainly didn't, did I?"

She could seriously fall into tears after that. She should have seen that reaction coming. It was Sting, after all.

"I'm confused, please, don't make this harder. You knew since the beginning, I never lied to you."

He took a deep breath, trying to cool down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… want to beat the crap out of him."

Lucy got closer to him, placing her head on his chest.

"Sting… What are we?"

Sting brought her chin up, making her eyes meet his.

"Well, I would like to say you are my girl, and mine only. But that's really up to you."

"Would you really be able to put up with me? Even after what I told you?"

He sighed.

"Well, if it was really him who you wanted, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

She smiled brightly to him.

"That's very mature of you, Sting."

"Blame it on that old man that your Master made us swallow as our Master."

Lucy laughed as his smirk got wider. She, then, kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well, if you really want it, for now on, I'm your girl."

It was his time to laugh.

"Of course you are. You've been mine since the very first time I kissed you."

"You know, Lecter has spoiled you too much."

"Weird, Rogue tells me that quite often."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to let him see you with me?" Rogue suddenly asked Levy, when the sun started to dive into the depths of blue of the shining ocean.

"He has to learn how to deal with certain things. And you would think he was used to seeing me with male friends."

His inquisitive eyes told her to keep talking.

"I have two teammates, Jet and Droy. We've been a team since we were little children, and Gajeel knew that since the very beginning, he is quite unreasonable with his jealously."

"Jealously is unreasonable by definition, Levy-_san_."

She laughed.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Even so, is annoying, really."

"Aren't you jealous of him?"

She blushed at his question.

"Well, that was one time, yes. But Gajeel doesn't have many friends, and the few ones are from the guild. I simply can't be jealous of Lu-_chan_, or Erza, or Juvia-_chan_. It's impossible, really."

"And what happened in the one time?"

Her face got as red as Erza's hair.

"It was back here, in Tenrou Island. For you, lots of years ago, for me… Not that much." She laughed. "It was silly, really. Erza was wearing a nurse outfit, playfully. The boys immediately formed a line to be cared by her. More recently he told me he was accidentally pushed to the line, but on the time I was so angry."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I don't really see the reason."

As impossible as it might sound, Levy's face got even redder.

"I apologize if I am embarrassing you." He said, finally noticing the abnormal red tone of her cheeks.

"No, it's alright. Well… Erza is… quite gifted in places I'm not."

Unconsciously, she raised her arms to her chest, trying to hide herself. Rogue almost got as red as her when he understood what she meant. He quickly turned his face away.

"Well, I think this concern of yours is pure nonsense."

"You tell that because you didn't grow up in the environment I did. Mirajane, Erza, Cana. And after that came Lucy and Juvia. A girl like me can believe no one will ever notice her."

"Nonsense, still. Looks hardly matter."

She smiled, her face getting least flushed.

"Thank you, Rogue-_san_, is nice hearing it from a guy like you."

Rogue only nodded. He could only think how lucky Gajeel was to have a girl like her. She was so delicate, yet very strong in her own way. He was truly amazed to see her decode the strange language that kept them from the map of their client's treasure. He almost regretted not saying anything to her when they were trapped under the lake, like Sting had done to his Lucy.

He never saw his best friend like that. Ever. Sting had a few affairs on their travelling times, but no girl had him under the spell Lucy Heartfiliia had casted on him. Rogue was amused and chocked, at the same time. It was good that his friend was in love, right?

Looking up, he saw the small figure of Makarov getting out of the forest along with the Fairies Dragon Slayers. The last thing he wanted was to put Levy on any kind of trouble, even if it was only with his irritating boyfriend.

"Guess I should go now. Thank you for the walk, Levy-_san_."

Before she could say anything to him, Rogue was already far from her voice's reach.

"Hey, book worm." Gajeel approached her, messing up her hair.

She so wished she could really get furious with him!

"Did you find anything?" she asked instead, offering him a soft smile.

Her reaction puzzled him. He was expecting her to yell at him for both the nickname and the hair messing.

"No, not really. The bastard left no traces on the Island."

"That's reassuring. I certainly wouldn't want a second encounter between us."

"Yeah, no one would." He was still puzzled, but decided to let go. "Come on, let's go. Mirajane has already made dinner for us all."

She nodded and entwined her arm on his. As much as she found Rogue fascinating, there was no one she loved more than Gajee Redfox.


	5. Night Sea

_****_Here comes a new chapter! I didn't really have time to check for mistakes, so if you find any, please let me know!

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter V – Night sea**

The flames of the bonfire seemed to rise forever, lighting up the dark night sky. Erza watched with a smile on her lips the happy interaction of the couples. Sting had his arm firmly around Lucy, as if he was not willing to let her go. Levy was sitting on Gajeel's lap, looking at him with true adoration. Juvia and Gray were sat beside each other – he was still pretending he didn't have any feelings towards her, but he was already failing miserably. Erza was always so happy to see her treasured _nakama_ with such beautiful smiles on their faces!

However, her happiness couldn't be whole, for there were others not handling life so well.

"Why the gloomy face, Natsu?" she asked lightly, sitting with the Fire Dragon Slayer placed quite close to the bonfire.

"I'm not gloomy." He retorted.

She chuckled.

"Yeah, right. I've known you for years, silly. This face is rare on you."

He hesitated, looked at her and then back to the bright flames.

"I just… Don't agree with her decision."

"You mean Sting and Lucy? And why is that, Natsu?"

"He is from Sabertooth. He has openly challenged me countless times. I don't like him."

"And that's it? You just don't like him?"

"It bugs me. I don't like to see her with him."

"But she is happy, can't you see? Look at her. Have you see her that happy before?"

"Yes, I have."

He could tell. There were times, when she looked at him, that her eyes lit up just like they were now. However, there were times those warm depths of chocolate brown were stained with a pain he never intended to cause her, but couldn't see how to undo it.

"What is she to you, Natsu?" Erza couldn't help but ask.

She had always known Lucy was in love with him. But a heart could only take so much.

"She… she is my best friend. After we lost Lisanna, I thought no one could ever mean so much to me. Until I met her."

"But is it really just friendship, Natsu? Are you sure?"

"I guess… I kissed her, before we got in the ship."

The piece of information was shocking to Erza. He had kissed Lucy?

"And what did you feel?"

"I don't know. What was I supposed to feel, Erza?"

Erza felt her face heat up, but knew she should answer his question properly, after all, she was talking to Natsu, and the fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of understanding something if not properly explained.

"You were supposed to feel like your world was finally right. Like… you couldn't keep on living without it ever again."

Natsu's eyebrows creased together, as he thought hardly about her answer.

"I didn't feel that."

"Then, Natsu, let her be happy. Try to accept her choice. She deserves it."

"I never said she didn't."

"Don't torture her, then. She really loves you, Natsu. She treasures your friendship. Don't throw that away."

He sighed.

"Guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She laughed, and his laugh echoed hers.

"I just… I don't want to see her hurt, you know? Like when Minerva got to her on the Daimatou Enbu."

"I one want that, Natsu. But he is different now, don't you see? The way his arms are wrapped around her body? He really likes her."

Natsu grimaced, and mumbled a silent "okay".

Silence fell between them for a while, until he was ready to change the subject.

"Hey, how are Mystogan and the other two?"

After the Daimatou Enbu, all Fairy Tail's mages got used to calling him Mystogan instead of Jellal, for security measures. And with the name came the family status.

"It's been a while since I heard from them. But he promised he would stop by after this mission they are on."

Natsu smiled.

"Nice. He still owes me a fight."

Erza laughed.

"Yes, but watch out. He is as strong as Laxus."

"I can defeat Laxus, I already did it."

"Yes, with Gajeel's help."

Erza laughed at the displeased look upon his face.

"I'm a different man now."

"Oh, of course."

He heard the mockery on her tone, but decided to let it go. It was rare to see Erza so light-hearted, so he was just glad she was that happy.

* * *

"Hey, you don't need to hold so tightly." Lucy whispered into Sting's neck.

A smirk crept on his face, as he pulled her even closer, into his lap.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm not going to run away, you know."

"Don't care. Even if you want to, I won't let you. It's that simple."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Lucy-_san_." Rogue suddenly said. "He only gets crazier as the time passes."

Lucy laughed. Sting sent his friend a nasty look.

"Thanks for the warning, Rogue-_kun_."

"You're listening to Rogue? Rogue, of all people? No, no."

"Fro guarantees Rogue-_kun_ is always right!" his exceed jumped into the conversation.

"That's not right! Sting-_kun_ is never wrong!" Lecter retorted.

The two exceeds started to argue on the matter. Lucy watched in amusement, but Sting and Rogue only ignored them and their discussion.

"Want to walk with me?" she suddenly asked her boyfriend.

He shrugged.

"Yep. Why not?"

She got up and walked towards the sea, followed closely by him. When she finally stopped, the light of the fire seemed far away, as did the noises of the talking. A laugh could be heard from time to time, but nothing more.

"Wanted to get away?" he asked with a whisper, holding her strongly by the waist.

"Yes. The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Aren't they always? For you, at least?"

She laughed, and then smiled warmly at him.

"Good to know you know me that well. Yes, the stars are always beautiful, but here, we can see them much more clearly. The fire lacrymas on towns can make their lights less bright."

"I see."

She looked into the sky, and pointed out so he could follow her eyes.

"Can you see the Milky Way, right there?"

He only nodded, while watching closely the clear path on the night sky.

"Right there" she kept talking, "are the Bears, Helice and Cynosure. It's said it was Zeus, the Greek god, that placed them on the sky, after they so lovely took care of him when he was still a child."

Sting was fascinated by the glow on her dark eyes. She really did love the stars.

"Why did you decide to be a Celestial Mage?"

Lucy brought her eyes back to him and smiled.

"I grew up among the Spirits, since my mother had the keys of Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn. There was no way I wouldn't love them, not when my mother also loved them so much."

He smiled tenderly to her, a smile that startled Lucy. She had never seen such a smile on his lips before. Most of the time he was smirking, sometimes she managed to catch a glimpse of a true smile, but that? It was the most heart-melting smile she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Do you think… One day you will be able to love me at least half of how much you love your spirits?"

She let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

"You, silly dragon. My Spirits are my beloved friends. You are more than this already."

"Good."

He kissed her hungrily, tangling his fingers on her soft hair.

"You know, there is no one seeing us right now." He whispered on her ear.

"You are kidding, right?" she laughed. "You can't mean what a think you meant."

His trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course I do."

He took off his shirt and his short.

"Join me at the sea?"

She bit her lower lip nervously.

"I'm not sure, Sting. It's night time, the sea can be dangerous."

He laughed loudly.

"Please, you are with me."

Just after he said that, he run into the dark water and used his magic to light up a good area around him.

Lucy's eyes widened. Not only because of the magic, but also because Sting's muscles looked particularly delicious on that angle.

"That's unfair, you know." She complained.

"Just join me. It's not like someone will steal our clothes or something."

Hesitating a little bit, Lucy took the hem of her dress and pulled it away from her body.

Sting watched closely as the pink bikini she was wearing came into his view. He licked his lips in anticipation. He longed to feel all her body one more time. The day had already been stressful enough.

With her cheeks on the same tone of her bikini, Lucy undid the knots of the upper piece and let it fall to the sand. Looking around nervously, she also removed the bottom part.

"Don't worry, I'll sense if someone comes." He reassured her when she reached him.

"Are you sure?" she smiled in a sultry way. "Maybe you will be too busy to notice if someone comes near here."

"Let's wish this is the case."

He kissed her hungrily while his hands occupied themselves on feeling all the parts of her body. Her legs wrapped around his torso, and the water made her so light he didn't even need to hold her. Her boobs felt delicious under his hands, as did her thighs.

A soft moan escaped Lucy's lips.

"Missed you." He said in a low voice.

"You had me yesterday."

"Maybe, but you kissed Salamander after that."

She laughed.

"You are too jealous."

"Of course I am." He alternated the words with kisses. "With a girl like you is impossible not to."

"You are so silly." A moan followed her words.

"Yeah, and you seem to like it."

"Of course I do."

With no warn, she slowly slid him inside her, using her legs to pull him closer bit by bit. An animal groan left Sting's throat while she did so.

"Do you wanna kill me?"

She smiled to him.

"No, never, I actually like you know."

Grinning to her, he helped her pushing her hard against him. She moaned even louder. As they kept their pace, Lucy was sure she had travelled right into the stars.

Soon, they were panting hard, holding tightly to each other, as satisfied as a couple could after such mind-blowing sex.

"I… I think I love you, Lucy." He whispered into her ear.

The words filled her heart with a warm feeling, and suddenly, she was very certain.

"I think I love you too, Sting."

He smiled again.

"Good."

"Yes, good." She smiled back to him. "Will you join me at my tent tonight?"

"Absolutely."

They left the sea holding hands and quickly put their clothes back.

"Told you no one would see us."

"It was crazy nonetheless."

"Best crazy ever."

She laughed.

"Can't argue with that. However, our first time was still better."

"Well, the conditions were quite good at that time, but we can keep trying until we get that again."

"Not a bad idea."

"I never have bad ideas."

"So Lecter told me."

He grimaced.

"Lecter is…"

"Your fanboy! Better, your fancat!" she completed, laughing hard.

"Yes, like that."

"You guys are so cute. Lecter really loves you."

"I love him too."

"I know you do."

He grinned.

"Drop this and let's go to that tent of yours."

"We should take a shower first."

His smirk was filled up with sultriness.

"Right now."


	6. Chocolate Cake

_****_Okay, you'll have to admit I was quick this time. Hope you all like the chapter!

By the way, I have a question for you guys. Have any of you ever eaten a brazilian sweet called "brigadeiro"? That was supposed to be the cover of Lucy's cake, but I couldn't find the proper term in English, maybe one of you can help me.

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter VI – Chocolate Cake**

"You look hot on this apron." Sting said through the lacryma communicator he had given her before the trip to Tenrou Island.

"Thank you very much." She smiled to the image of her boyfriend.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, almost being able to feel the scent of whatever deliciousness she was making.

"Chocolate cake."

"Ahh, damn it! Why did I have to come back to my guild?"

Lucy laughed.

"Because you have bills to pay. And a Master to make happy."

"Damn that old man, now I want a piece of your cake."

"I promise I'll make one just for you when you come to visit, okay? Will be waiting for you, just give me a heads-up."

"Can I come tomorrow?"

Lucy laughed once again.

"No, you can't. You leave tomorrow with Rogue-_kun_, remember?"

"He doesn't need me." he whined like a small child.

"If you come I won't give you any cake."

"You're mean."

"A girl in Fairy Tail must learn how to."

"You say that, but I'm sure Titania was born this way."

"No, she learned too. However, she had to get the PhD in order to put everyone on line."

"One scary woman, that one is. Especially being able to defeat Minerva."

"That's our Erza."

Sting sighed.

"Must go now. Master is yelling something with Yukino. Miss you already."

She smiled warmly to him.

"Miss you too. Be safe while on your job."

"Don't worry."

His image disappeared and Lucy found herself alone on her kitchen again. She sat on her sink and waited the final minutes to her cake to be ready. Happy with its consistence, she took it out of the oven and placed it on the sink. She covered it with melted chocolate.

As soon as she was done, she heard a knock on her door.

"One minute!" she said while untying her apron and hanging it on her kitchen's door.

Opening the door, she was shocked to see Natsu standing there.

"Natsu?" her heart skipped a beat as he said his name.

She could clearly see how uncomfortable he was.

"I smelled your chocolate cake, so I decided to stop by."

She smiled fondly at him. She knew quite well that wasn't the real reason why he came there. He clearly wanted to tell her something, but she definitely didn't want to push him.

"I think this is the first time you actually knocked on my door." Lucy said, amused. "Let's make a habit out of this, shall we?"

He let out a nervous smile and sat on her couch.

"Where's Happy?" she asked, bringing two plates of cake out of the kitchen.

"He went on a job with Wendy and Charle."

Lucy smiled.

"Is she finally giving up?"

Natsu chuckled.

"I guess she is. I saw her accepting flowers from him one other day."

"Oh, how cute! I'm so glad!"

Natsu took a bite of the cake, savouring it.

"I missed this." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Lucy just waited for him to elaborate a little more.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, Luce. It was never my intention. I just… I don't like him. I'll never be able to really like him, I think. But I like you. You are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you because of him."

"You'll never lose me, Natsu. I love you. You're my best friend too. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"It's okay, really. Let's just forget it, okay?"

He nodded, and opened a huge grin. Putting the cake aside for a minute, he crushed her on a bear hug.

"I'm glad I came here. Your cake is delicious, Luce."

"I'm glad too, Natsu. Now, please, I will die!"

He let her go with a laugh and turned his attention to the cake once again.

"Can I have more?" he asked after half a minute.

Lucy chuckled.

"Of course you can."

Natsu happily jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen to get himself another slice of the delicious cake.

He stayed with her for the whole afternoon, just enjoying her company, talking about nothing and everything, eating more and more cake. By the end of the day, Lucy found herself happier than ever. And with no remaining cake.

"So," Natsu began, before heading out. "drop by the guild early tomorrow. Let's find a job!"

"Sounds really good, Natsu. My rent needs to get paid."

He grinned widely at her and went away.

Lucy watched him go with a smile playing on her lips. She was so happy he came to talk to her! Her life was finally complete again. Maybe now things would finally turn out just right for her. She had a boyfriend, her relationship with Natsu was fine, Fairy Tail was her family. There was nothing else she could ask for her.

Humming a cheerful song, she got a hot shower, changed into comfortable pyjamas and got herself under her covers. Getting the lacryma, he thought of Sting.

"Good evening, beautiful." He greeted her with a smirk.

"Actually, good night." She smiled.

"Already? Since when you sleep so early?"

"Tomorrow I'll probably go on a job."

"Oh, Salamander went to visit, huh?"

"How could you guess that?"

Sting chuckled.

"I can see this smile on your face. You're happy. Which can only mean the bastard apologized or something."

"Quite the good guess, Sting."

"I know my girl."

She smiled to him.

"That was real cute. What's happening to you, sweetie?"

He laughed.

"You happened to me."

"Oh, wow, so we're romantic today?"

"Weren't we always?"

Her laugh echoed his.

"Anyways, just calling to let you know I'll be leaving Magnolia tomorrow too."

"Message received. Call me when you get back home. I'll do the same."

"You're on it. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

On the next day, Lucy got to the guild quite early in the morning. The sun had just barely showed up, lazily spreading his pale yellow light on the blue sky.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane wished her.

"Good morning, Mira!"

She sat on one of the benches and ordered hot chocolate and cookies.

"I thought you baked a cake yesterday." Mira said while handing her the order.

"I did, but Natsu ate the whole thing."

"Natsu?" Mira's blue eyes lit up. "Are you two talking again?"

"Yes. He stopped by yesterday to apologize."

"What good news! I'm happy for you, Lucy!"

"Thank you, Mira!"

Lucy was just about to take a bite when Happy appeared, flying quickly towards her.

"Luuuucyyy! I'm so happy!"

"Happy! I thought you were with Wendy and Charle."

Happy hugged her fondly.

"We came back last night, then Natsu told me you two made up and that we were going on a job together, and I was so happy!"

Lucy hugged the cute exceed back.

"I was very happy too."

Natsu soon joined them at the bar.

"Where's Erza and the ice bastard?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you know?" Mira asked. "Mystogan is in town, Erza will probably spend the week with him."

"Really? That's so nice!" Lucy said. "It's been a while since he last dropped by."

"Yes, Erza was really cheerful when she came to let me know."

"We're just waiting for Gray, then." Natsu announced, asking Mira for a mug of milk.

Lucy was surprised by his attitude. She expected him to whine non-ending about Erza not being able to join them. Somehow, the thinking he had probably done really changed him. Lucy was sure it had 'Erza Scarlet' written all over it.

Finally managing to eat her cookies, Lucy almost choked when Juvia sneaked on her.

"Oh, my god, Juvia, you almost scared me to death."

"Juvia is sorry, Lucy-_san_. But Juvia accidentally heard what you were saying. Since Erza-_san_ is unable to go, can Juvia go in her place?"

Lucy smiled to the girl. When would Gray finally notice he liked her as much as she liked him?

"I think you should ask Gray, Juvia. I don't really want to make this decision for him."

Juvia nodded and hugged her. Now that Lucy had a boyfriend she was no longer her rival in love, so Juvia could definitely afford to have her as a close friend again.

"Thank you, Lucy-_san_."

Lucy just laughed, unsure of what to do. She never really knew how to deal with Juvia.

As soon as Gray set foot on the guild hall, the Water Mage went running towards him.

"Gray-_sama_, can Juvia come with you to your job?"

He raised an eyebrow to her and looked around the guild. Erza was nowhere to be seen, so that probably explained her question.

"I don't know about that, Juvia. Can you promise not to do anything stupid, like you did last time?"

Lucy watched, amused, as Juvia's cheeks went as scarlet as Erza's hair. What could have she possibly done to make Gray that mad?

"Gray-_sama_ knows Juvia can't promise that." She whispered to him.

"Then, no, you can't come with us."

She sighed.

"Please? It's been a while since we went on a mission together, please, Gray-_sama_!"

"Only if you promise me you won't put yourself in danger because of me."

His dark eyes were staring at her quite harshly, Lucy could notice. Juvia had really upset him. Lucy couldn't remember ever seeing her with an expression like that, save when he was in the middle of an important fight.

"Gray-_sama_…" she whispered.

"Promise me, Juvia."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded.

"Juvia promises."

"Okay, so now we can go." Natsu announced, jumping off his bench.

Lucy smiled to him. Yes, he was really more considerate towards couples. Erza undoubtedly got to him with the subject.

Juvia happily followed them into the train's station, walking side by side with Lucy.

"So, Lucy-_san_, how is Sting-_san_?"

Lucy was surprised to hear such a question.

"He is fine, thanks for asking, Juvia."

Juvia stared fiercely at her, searching for something she apparently didn't find.

"Are you happy with him? Juvia was always under the impression you liked Natsu-_san_."

Lucy smiled to her _nakama_.

"I am happy, Juvia. I understand your concern. I did like Natsu for some time, but we are friends. Is Sting who really has my heart."

Juvia smiled to her.

"Juvia is glad to know."

Lucy had never noticed Juvia cared so much about her. However, think a bit about the matter, she was always concerned about Juvia and Gray, wasn't she? She had already lost count of how many times she demanded Gray to solve their situation.

_Guess that's what a family is for._ The thought came to her mind naturally. She didn't need to talk to Juvia all the time to be concerned about her happiness – no, not all. Juvia was her _nakama_, she was a part of her family. Lucy would be always concerned about her. So, it worked both ways.

"What about you and Gray, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

The bluenette grimaced.

"Gray-_sama_ is still on denial, but Juvia is sure she will convince him eventually."

Lucy laughed softly.

"I envy your persistence, Juvia."

"It's not really persistence, Lucy-_san_. When you really love someone, you don't just give up. Unless the person is with someone else."

The sentence had Lucy thinking. Juvia was right wasn't she? If she really loved Natsu, there wasn't really a reason for her to give up on him. No, she would have persisted, until he loved her back. Her heart finally rested with that conclusion. Her love for Natsu wasn't really that real. Her new love for Sting, however, was quite the contrary.

Without even noticing, she smiled. She was finally in peace with her mind and heart. There would be no doubts hunting her anymore. Natsu was her best friend, Sting was her boyfriend. It was simple like that. The feelings were different.

"Why are you smiling for, you weirdo?" Natsu asked her, when he glanced back at the two girls.

"Nothing at all, Natsu." Her smile got even wider. "Nothing at all."


	7. Rose Pollen

I know it took too long, but I hope it's worth it! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm looking forward to the ones for this chapter!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter VII - Rose Pollen **

Natsu couldn't remember being more desperate in his entire life. Sure, he had suffered a lot when Igneel disappeared, but he was just a child, and he knew it wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong, nothing that could have drove his father away from him. However, now the situation was completely another. If he was holding an unconscious Lucy on his arms while Gray drove the SE-plug car like crazy towards the guild's building, it was his fault entirely. If Gray had problems with lack of magic later, it would be his fault also.

"Are you okay, Natsu-_san_?" Juvia felt she needed to ask, just to guarantee he wouldn't collapse in front of her.

"No, not really." He answered.

How could he be alright? Lucy was dy-… No, he couldn't let himself think that way. Wendy would heal her. Wendy was getting stronger each day, she would definitely be able to help Lucy.

"We're almost there!" Gray announced in a tired voice, more to himself than to his _nakama_.

Natsu was relieved to see Fairy Tail on the distance. Lucy would be alright. Yes, she definitely would.

* * *

_Three Days Earlier_

"Come on, Natsu, wake up!" Lucy shook him, trying to drag him out of the train.

"Leave him there, Lucy. He is just an useless flame brain, anyway." Gray said.

"Gray-_sama_, you are on your boxers again." Juvia let him know, handing him a small pile of his clothes.

The Fullbuster cursed quietly while putting all his clothes back.

Lucy laughed and held Natsu by the arm, trying to support all his weight. Once out of the vehicle, gladly, the Fire Dragon Slayer snapped out of his motion sickness trance, back to his normal healthy self.

"I'm never getting back on a train." He stated, with a determinate face. Lucy wondered if he had any notion of how many times he had already said that. "Where do we go now?"

"According to the flyer, our client lives out of town. We'll have to rent a car, or something." Lucy informed, while reading the yellow flyer one more time.

"No, I refuse." Natsu said.

"Your opinion doesn't count, flame brain. We are renting the car."

"If my opinion doesn't count, why does yours, popsicle?"

"Shut up, you two." Lucy ended the argument, making such a scary face, the boys thought she was actually Erza in a blond wig.

Satisfied with the silence of the boys, Lucy started to walk, looking around for a place where they could rent one of the SE-plugs cars. The place wasn't hard to spot, and the owner – a gentle old man – informed them their client had already paid for the rent.

"Really? That's unexpected." The Heartfilia said.

"Hrothgar-_san_ is a very nice person, as you will find out. His house is that one, on the top of the hill, can you see?"

Lucy nodded and thanked the old man. Gray took the driver sit, with Juvia right next to him. Natsu began to moan way before the car actually began to move, and thankfully it took them only twenty five minutes to reach the nice-looking house.

Their client, Hrothgar, lived on a wooden chalet with nature surrounding it completely. It was a recluse place, though.

"I'm glad you have arrived." He said to the four mages as he opened the door.

Hrothgar was a man on his mid-forties, his hair and beard were half blond, half grey. He was tall and quite muscled. His eyes were of a sharp blue. Lucy couldn't help but think that was how Laxus would look like when he reached the man's age.

"We thank you for the car." Gray said in behalf of the four.

The man only nodded.

"It's was no trouble. When do you think you be able to go and retrieve my object?"

According to the job's request, Hrothgar reported that some independent mages had stolen a chest of his possessions, and refused to return it. The job, therefore, consisted on invading the mages hide-out and retrieve said chest.

"Right away." Natsu answered his question.

"Good."

The man provided them a nice meal and they headed for the place where the town's people believed the mages were hiding – the ruins of an old fort even more distant of the town's core as Hrothgar's chalet. It was easy to find the place, especially with the help of the car. The four took turns on the SE-plug in order to preserve their magic power.

They stopped within a safe distance and decided to camp. The sun was already going down and it would be pointless to enter the fort with no natural light to help them inside. Natsu insisted his fire could show the way, but Lucy wouldn't hear of it. A fight would be five times more difficult in a dark environment.

On the next morning, however, they woke up before the sun was out in the sky. As quietly as it was possible, they entered the ruins, with Natsu guiding them towards the humans' smells.

"Juvia doesn't have a good impression of this place." The Water mage said, while they slowly descended the main stairs.

"I agree with you, Juvia." Lucy said, shivering. It was too cold and too wet. However, that town was known for its abnormal dry weather. They only saw rain for two or three months in the entire year. How come, then, those stoned walls were so green with mould?

"Can't you absorb a bit of the humidity, Juvia?" Gray was the one to ask.

"Juvia naturally does that, Gray-_sama_."

Natsu sighed.

"I can burn down the walls if it's bothering you so much."

"Don't you dare, Natsu!" Lucy hissed.

They tried to keep it low for the rest of the way, however, the more they went down, stickier seemed the air.

"Some of the rogue mages must have an ability to manipulate humidity." Lucy said.

"If it's so, Juvia can handle it."

"Or I can burn the mage."

Lucy smiled. The simplicity with which Natsu faced life was just contagious.

The fight begun as soon as they reached the end of what seemed an endless stair. There were three rogue mages hiding below, guarding the big chest with true adoration, since it was filled with gold and jewels. Juvia was quick to find the responsible for the humidity, since he had a green appearance himself. He seemed young, but was thin in a sick level, with a transparent skin, green hair, green eyes and green spots here and there.

"Mould, take good care of the pretty girl." One of the other mages said.

Juvia almost laughed. His name was "mould"? What a lack of imagination.

Natsu immediately jumped to the guy who seemed like the boss, sensing that he was the strongest of the three. Lucy and Gray were left, then, with the only woman on the team. She had a long black hair and her eyes were of a disturbingly tone of purple. On her neck vines were tattooed, ending on a red rose tattooed on her left cheek. Lucy couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was, however, she had a bad feeling about the stranger. Maybe Natsu took it wrong. Maybe she was the strongest of the three.

She first attacked Gray. Bringing the tattoos on her neck to life, they left her neck and gained several thorns. He tried to freeze the vine, but it came towards him quicker than he could use his ice magic. Having him distracted, the woman rushed towards Lucy, with a naughty smile pasted on her face.

"Now, we don't you using your magic around, do we?" her voice was incredibly melodic, and Lucy had the impression she could get whatever she wanted just by asking with that tone.

Lucy immediately reached for her keys.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loki!"

However, as soon as the golden portal that would bring Loki to the Earthland opened, the woman glued her lips to Lucy's, blowing air to her lungs. The light of the portal immediately disappeared.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as she fell unconscious into the ground.

The woman licked her lips.

"She was tasty."

Gray's eyes narrowed in fury, and he attacked with all he had. By this time, Juvia had already defeated the guy named Mould, and came to aid her love.

The two Fairy Tail's mages fought with all their strengths, until the woman was also unconscious, covered in her own blood. She could still breathe, but she wouldn't bother than again.

"Why didn't she try the same she did with Lucy with us?" Gray mused, his eyebrows close together.

"Maybe she could do this once in one day." Juvia tried to reason, even though she knew her thought couldn't really explain anything.

Shrugging, Gray let the thought go and rushed towards Lucy. Her body was colder than his.

"Natsu!" he called.

The Fire mage gave one last punch on his enemy and ran towards his three _nakama_.

"What happened to her?" he asked, concerned.

But when he touched her, his face went white.

"She is too cold."

"That woman did something to her." Gray said with anger.

To the sound of his words, said woman begun to laugh. At the beginning was just a chuckle, but the sound grew in volume bit by bit.

Natsu, however, was too angry to have that.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded to know, his eyes red with fury.

"The pollen of my rose is now inside of her. It will suck away all her vitality until she is left with nothing."

"Take it out." Natsu said in a low menacing tone.

"That's the beauty of it, sweetheart. There is nothing I can do. Once it's placed inside, it can never come out."

"I don't believe you." He said, raising her by her collar with one hand burning with his Dragon fire.

"You should. I don't lie, you know. Lying is just futile."

He just threw her in the ground once again and growled in frustration.

"Come on." Gray approached him, with Lucy in his arms. "Take the damned chest and let's go.

Natsu did how Gray told him to, and climbed the stairs jumping three steps at a time.

* * *

"Will you be able to heal her, Wendy?" Gray asked, since Natsu was too nervous to even say anything.

The little girl, seeming awfully tired looked at the Fullbuster, with tears glittering on her eyes.

"I don't know, Gray-_san_. For what you told me, we must remove the pollen from her system, but I just can't! It seems to be glued on her organs!"

"Wendy…" Natsu whispered, getting closer to her. The look on his face broke her heart. Natsu Dragneel was crying. "Please, save her."

"I'm doing my best, Natsu-_san_!" she said, filled with motivation.

However, hours have passed and Wendy's magic power was fading.

"There is nothing more I can do." She said, crying. "I tried everything, but-"

"It's not your fault, Wendy." Gray assured her.

It didn't help to stop her tears, though.

"I found a way!" Levy suddenly came, holding an enormous book on her hands and Gajeel following her closely.

"Really?" Natsu almost jumped on the bluenette.

"Yes!"

"And what is it?"

"A Dragon's mark."

All happiness faded away from Natsu's face.

"But, Levy…"

"Yes, Natsu, but it's the only way. The power of a Dragon will cleanse her insides, eliminating the pollen from her organs."

Seeing Natsu hesitate, Gray got even more pissed.

"Just do it already, flame brain!" he shouted.

"But if I do…"

"You'll be forever linked as mates." Gajeel was the one to complete.

"She'll never forgive me. She loves Sting." It was hard for Natsu to admit, but the truth couldn't be denied.

"Then, someone call Sting-_san_!" Juvia said.

"We don't have time, Ju-_chan_." Levy said. "Natsu, you'll have to do it now. Or Lu-_chan_ will die."

He couldn't hesitate, could he? He would deal with her rage after. She would deal with Sting's rage after. However, he just couldn't let her die. Approaching the bed where she rested, Natsu removed the hair on her neck and, slowly, brought her mouth to her skin.

Concentrating his power, he bit her.


	8. Broken

Very well, don't you guys dare getting used to it! I'll never again in my life update after one day, mark my words. I want to rain reviews, did I make myself clear?

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath the Southern Cross**_

**Chapter VIII – Broken**

As soon as he reached Magnolia, Sting went straight to Lucy's house, not caring at all to wait for Rogue or Lecter to follow him. He was just eager to see her again. She hadn't called him to warn of her arrival, but he figures she should already be home by such time.

Disappointment, however, filled him as he reached her house. Her scent wasn't there, and there weren't any paths that showed she had left. All of these details could only indicate she hadn't returned yet.

His eyebrows wrinkled. That was simply not right.

"She's not home." He said when Rogue and the exceeds approached him.

"I could figure that much, thank you." Rogue answered, fighting an urge to roll his eyes.

"But she should be."

"Fairy Tail is not far. Go there and ask."

Rogue wasn't even finished talking and Sting was already rushing down the way to the city's guild (Twilight Ogre hardly mattered to be considered the guild of Magnolia). The white haired take over mage (her name was…. Mirajane?) should know where Lucy went and when would she return, right?

In the pace he walked, he reached the building a few minutes later. He hesitated a bit before entering, but his wish to see Lucy got the best of him.

"Oh, Sting-_kun_." Miraje saluted, filled with uncertainty.

Sting, not even taking some time to absorb the details of the beautiful building, went directly to her.

"Mirajane-_san_, can you tell me where Lucy is?"

Immediately all the sound stopped. The whole guild went silent as all the mages present turned their eyes to stare at Sting. Not liking the sudden change, Sting looked back with raised eyebrow. He saw pity in some eyes, and that disturbed him in more ways than he cared to admit.

"What's happening?" he asked out loud to everyone and no one in particular.

Everyone got back to their previous conversations, not wanting to be the person who would tell the Dragon Slayer what had happened. Erza, however, approached him.

"I'll take to where she is, but you'll have to promise me you'll behave."

Sting felt his heart do some weird twist he had never experienced before. Was Lucy hurt? Or worse, was she dead?

"I'll do my best."

"Your best is not enough, Eucliff." The Titania announced. "You'll behave or I'll kick you out and not allow you in again."

"Just take me to her already!" he shouted in frustration. He was done with all the mystery. He needed to see her, and he needed it right away.

Erza nodded and made him follow her to the upper floors. He followed quietly until they reached a door with "Infirmary" written on it with red ink.

This time, he carefully analysed the environment he was entering. Natsu was sat on a far corner, his face hidden between his hands. By one of the beds sat Levy, with a big pile of books next to her, while she read one with monstrous speed. Gajeel was on the floor, as if he was only there to take care of his girlfriend.

However, the only person inside the infirmary that really mattered to Sting was Lucy, and she was the one lying on the bed, unconscious.

"What happened to her?"

"She was affected by the magic of her enemy during a job."

But that wasn't the real problem, he could sense that much. They were tense, but not desperate, and that could only men her life wasn't in risk. What could be wrong, then?

Approaching her carefully, he was able to take in her features. Her face was peaceful and her breathing steady. But… what was it about her smell? It was all wrong, as if there was someone else's smell mixed with hers.

Sting froze in place, his face going paler than usual. He could see it now, on her neck. The mark. The Fire Dragon Slayer mark.

"She's been unconscious for thirty hours now." Erza informed. "Her body must be recovering the energy spent to keep her alive."

Sting didn't really apprehend any of Erza's words. He was… furious. How dare he mark her when she belonged to _him_?

Marching towards Natsu, Sting raised him by the scarf, cold fury turning his eyes into freezing ice.

"You had no right." He hissed, menacing.

Natsu didn't even flinch. His otherwise warm brown eyes were empty.

"He had to do it, Sting-_san_." Levy said, not taking her eyes off the book. "Wendy couldn't heal her, so the only thing that could have healed her was the cleansing power of the Dragon's mark. You weren't near, you weren't even in your guild, so there was nothing else we could do. Natsu was the only one who could have saved her life."

Dropping Natsu to the floor, Sting found himself not knowing what to do. He could feel the bile, bittering his mouth. He just felt… crushed. All he wanted was for her to wake up, so he could fully comprehend what would be the consequences.

His knees faltered. What would he do if she didn't love him anymore? She was the one helping him change… if she wasn't there… He felt like roaring in frustration. Damn Salamander!

"Gajeel, why don't you take them into the boys' dorm? Master isn't here at the moment but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Sting used an empty room to rest a little bit."

"I don't need to rest."

Levy, finally taking her eyes off the book, looked at him with all seriousness she could muster.

"Of course you are. She is not going anywhere, so you go rest and when she wakes up someone will go get you."

Gajeel got up, pulling Sting with him.

"She doesn't ask me much, you know. So, when she does, I must attend."

Sting tried to break free, but Gajeel didn't let him escape. When both Dragon Slayers were far enough not to hear them, Erza said:

"He will be crushed."

"Yes, he will." Levy agreed.

The girls shot a quick glance towards Natsu, but he was still at the same position he had been for the past thirty hours.

Natsu had no idea what would happen next. Igneel had always told him a dragon's mate was for a lifetime, that he should only mark the mate he was truly sure he loved. But now… they didn't love each other, Lucy and him. Not in a romantic way. And to make everything worse, she had been in love with another dragon at the moment she was marked by him. No good was destined to come from that situation, he just knew it.

He felt so guilty. Sting had all the right to be furious at him. For all that Natsu had seen, he was the one meant to be Lucy's mate. He took great care of her, and she was so happy that her smiles became even easier than they already were.

Natsu was painfully aware he was the responsible for the ruin of those two's love. And that was the saddest perspective of all.

"Hmm…" he heard the soft moan and looked up in time to see Lucy slowly opening her eyes. "Natsu?" she called.

Levy and Erza looked expectantly at him.

Getting up, Natsu walked towards her.

"I'm here, Lucy." He tried to smile to her, but only a fake came to his lips.

"Natsu…" with no warning whatsoever, tears escaped her eyes. "Why do I feel so… empty?"

Feeling her heart break a little, Levy pushed her book aside and took Lucy's hand on hers.

"Lu-_chan_, what is the last thing you remember?"

Lucy thought for a minute before answering:

"I remember that crazy woman kissing me. Then, the world went black." She looked around her, trying to figure out what was missing, but not managing to find anything. "Seriously, why am I feeling this way?"

"Luce, I'll take you home and explain everything, 'kay?" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him and she couldn't remember feeling safer in her entire life.

"Okay." She nodded.

"We will send Sting in a few hours, it's this all right, Lucy?" Erza asked.

The blonde gave her a puzzled look.

"Who's Sting?"

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy felt normal again. Natsu had explained to her why he had had to mark her, and she understood and thanked him for doing such a thing for her. Life would probably get more complicated now, since they weren't a couple, but she could only thank him for saving her life.

There was one thing bothering her, though. The emptiness of her heart simply refused to disappear. She cried just to think of it. Why did she feel so incomplete?

A firm knock on her door made her mind stop overanalysing her situation. At the other side, stood a very nice looking guy. He had blond hair, a little bit lighter than hers, and bright blue eyes. She had the feeling she should know who he was, but just couldn't remember from where she knew him.

"May I help you?"

She saw hurt maculate his eyes, and it hurt her too, even though she couldn't understand why.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I've seen you before, but I just can't really recall."

Sting got in the house, looking at her with desperation.

"We met at the Daimatou Enbu, but we really got to know each other at that job, remember? On the lake, beneath the Southern Cross?"

"The lake?" she was surprised. "No, it can't be. It was just me and Levy-_chan_. Ah, and that Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer, Rogue."

Sting felt his heart break. She remembered Rogue but didn't remember him?

"We went on a date after that, remember?" he kept trying, even though he just wanted to die. "And I went to Tenrou Island with you… We… don't you remember the beach?"

Lucy was starting to feel really uncomfortable with that situation.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure you are not mistaking me for someone else?"

"No, Lucy, I'm not."

She felt a shiver run through her body as he said her name.

Taking the few steps that separated her from him, Sting trapped her in his arms and kissed her. It was his least resource. If the kiss didn't make her remember…

She pulled him angrily, and rushed towards her bathroom. He followed, worried, and heard the sounds of her throwing up.

"Are you alright?"

She tried to smile to him, but it was really hard to make someone not worried when you were kneeled on the bathroom's floor, holding your hair to avoid vomiting on it.

"Can you please just leave now? As you can see…"

She didn't finish the sentence, and she shouldn't really need too. He wasn't stupid. He could read those signs.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." He said before turning around and leaving the apartment.

As soon as he was gone, Lucy felt her stomach getting better. She couldn't really understand what happened. Maybe it was the mark, preventing her from kissing another guy? As annoying as it seemed, it felt like a good explanation. Natsu explained to her a dragon only had one mate for life, which meant he or she must really love the person they marked.

She sighed. Poor Natsu, trapped with her for life. She hoped Levy was already working on a way to undo the procedure.

It didn't even cross her mind that she should have been bothered by a stranger trying to kiss her.

* * *

Rogue didn't ask anything when Sting came back to the room Gajeel had lent to them. For the face of his friend, the Shadow Dragon Slayer could deduce it was all true. His Lucy, his beloved Lucy didn't remember him.

Closing the door, Sting dedicated his strength into breaking every single object on the small room. Rogue didn't interfere. When he was done breaking, he fell into his knees, and a dreadful sound escaped his mouth.

Rogue had never heard such an intense sound before. It felt like… the lament of a dragon, a broken dragon. He heard Sting's sobs, and even though he was truly shocked to see him cry, Rogue still didn't interfere.

After all, what could have he done?


	9. Struggles

I've been too nice with you guy lately. I deserve a lot of reviews, don't I? XD Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **Warning**: one of the scenes might be triggering, especially for someone who experienced such a thing. I don't want to spoil anything, but you've been warned. Remember this is M rated.

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter IX – Struggles **

It was the first time Sting went to Sabertooth ever since returning from Fairy Tail. Three ridiculously torturous days had passed since he arrived home. His mind was full as he struggled to decide what he should do in such a terrible moment. However, to his craziness, he couldn't come up with any solutions. He had no idea what to do, and for that, he suffered.

For the first time in his life, he was powerless. He might have lost to Natsu on the Daimatou Enbu, but at least he fought back. There was no fighting back now. His heart was shred to the smallest pieces, and there was nothing he could do to mend them together. There was nothing he could do to help Lucy, to help himself. Even Lecter had given up cheering him up with his usual praises – he knew it would do his friend no good.

So now, he sat on an empty table, with a glass, filled with something alcoholic he didn't even cared to ask what was, sitting in front of him, and a very quiet and depressed Lecter at his side. No one dared to look twice at his direction. If he was a destroyer once in a good mood, imagine what he could do with someone that pisses him off in such a moment.

Yajima, their regent master, however, wasn't on the list of the afraid.

"Makarov-_kun_ told me what happened." He said, sitting by Sting's side.

It wasn't a question, so Sting didn't even bother to answer.

"Fairy Tail is a very troublesome guild, but they usually clean after their mess, Sting-_kun_."

"There is nothing to be cleaned. They did what they had to do and there is no undoing it. It's over."

Yajima tried to find the right words to tell him, but there were hardly any. He was a Dragon Slayer, he better than anyone knew of the workings of their magic, so if he was telling there was no undoing it… That was probably the truth. However, it was really hurtful to Yajima to see Sting on such a state. The boy was doing so fine! Lucy was doing him good. But now…

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a mad fit on the surface of the wooden table. He raised his eyes and, to his shock, he saw it was Yukino's.

"How dare you say something like that?" she screamed, drawing the attention of everyone inside the guild.

Sting didn't remember ever seeing such a fire burn in Yukino's eyes. She had always been so calm, so distant… But, now…

"What do you want me to say, Yukino?" he asked, feeling quite pissed. What right did she have to tell him something like that? She had no idea of how dragon's magic worked!

"I want you to do for her what she would do to you! Lucy-_sama_ would have never given up on you! Even if you were half dead she would do the impossible to not lose you!"

Yajima couldn't help but smile. There it was, the Fairy Tail spirit he had been trying so hard to place on the hearts of those young mages.

Sting's eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"And what do you suggest I do, Yukino?"

"Anything, Sting-_san_. Really, anything is better than sitting here feeling sorry for yourself! Get your sorry ass back to Fairy Tail and stay by her side. If she doesn't remember the past, make new memories with her."

"The mark doesn't allow me near her." He said, angry. "A Dragon Slayer mark was meant to keep our mates away from trouble. It protects the dragon's mate entirely. If another man that's not Natsu reaches to her with second intentions, the mark automatically does something to avoid their contact."

"You're just making excuses. What do you think Lucy-_sama_ would do if it was the other way around, huh? If you're not by her side… soon she will be in love with Natsu-_san_ again."

Sting just closed his eyes and rolled his hands in fits. Did she think he didn't know that? Just the thought of Lucy with Natsu Dragneel made him sick on the stomach… just like she had been when he kissed her.

Feeling defeated, he whispered what had been tormenting him for those past three days.

"I don't know what I can do."

Yajima, Lecter and Yukino were the only ones able to hear that, and their hearts broke a little when they noticed the watery ends in each word. Sting was in a pain they couldn't start to imagine.

"Go back to Fairy Tail." Yukino said, this time more gently. "Try to figure a solution along with its mages. Don't abandon her."

_Abandon her?_ He was the one feeling abandoned, even though he knew it wasn't at all her fault.

"Rogue is already there, what could I add to their search? They won't find a solution."

"And you'll give up on her just because of that?"

Saying like that made him sound like an awful person.

"Go back, Sting-_kun_." Yajima said. "I'll keep your home in order. Don't worry about anything here."

Sting turned his head to look at the Master right in the eyes.

"It might take a long time."

"No one cares." Yukino was the one to answer, in a mockery tone. "No one will miss you around here."

Sighing, Sting got up and left the guild. He wasn't really convinced yet, so all he could hope was that he didn't suffer even more from getting back there.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said as she opened her door to him.

"Hello, Natsu, come on in." she tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.

His eyebrows furrowed together in worry. Three days had passed since Lucy woke up and she looked worse by every passing hour. She was thinner than usual, one could notice by how her once perfectly fitted shirts now looked baggy; there were purple bags under her eyes; and she looked so tired and weak. Plus, her smiles were completely gone.

Natsu loathed himself even deeper everytime he set his eyes on her. If only he had protected her when she actually needed his help! Now it was just too late! He had no idea of how to undo the marking, and Levy was having the hardest time finding a solution. The Script mage was feeling as guilt as him for Lucy's health state.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked once he was inside the house.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Come on, Lucy, just take a soup or something."

She sighed, but nodded.

Feeling a little bit better, Natsu sat on the couch and waited for her to come back. It was ridiculously painful to watch her ask herself over and over again what was wrong with her, and not finding any answer. She had told him she was feeling empty, and that emptiness was what making her weak. The mark provided her with a little bit of his strength, and Natsu was painfully suspicious that it was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

She got back with her soup and sat beside him at the couch.

"Has Levy-_chan_ figure out how to free you from me?" she asked between gulps.

Natsu grimaced.

"I already told you not to worry about this. Worry about yourself, weirdo."

She smiled tenderly to him.

"Come on, we both know I'm not supposed to be your mate."

_No, you're supposed to be Sting's mate._ There was no bitterness on the thought, though, just sincere concern.

"Don't worry about this, Luce. I wouldn't mind that terribly if we were bounded for life. It's not like there was someone I would like to mark as my mate."

It was true, but he only said it to see if the sentence could make her remember, anything should do, even if it was just the fact that she actually did know someone with the name "Sting".

"Really? Isn't it a bit disturbing? I mean, we are not in love with each other."

Glad for the outcome, Natsu decided to push just a little bit harder. Shrugging, he said:

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with anyone. Are you, Lucy?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it again. Soon, her eyebrows were furrowed together, and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"No, I'm not." She said, finally. In response, her heart did a painful twitch and the emptiness only seemed to grow larger and deeper. What, for the zodiac stars, was happening to her?

She placed her half empty bowl of soup on the centre table and got up.

"I'll just take a quick shower, it won't be long."

Natsu only nodded, not wanting to cause any real damage to her, he had already gone too far with the "in love" thing.

Lucy locked herself on the bathroom and took a deep breath. For three days she had been struggling to understand all the weird feelings inside of her. She never once thought she could feel so confused about her feelings. All that emptiness… just wasn't normal. However, the more she tried to understand, the less she actually did.

Giving up on thinking for a moment, she undressed and got her shower running comfortably warm. The water always helped her calm down, there was no reason why it should be different now.

She washed every part of her body carefully, and then moved to her hair. She was humming a cheerful song when she felt a painful cramp. She felt a bit weak, but managed to look down without falling. There was blood running through her legs, and it scared her to see the intense red liquid.

It wasn't time for her period yet. She tried to figure what was going on, but the cramps only got worse. Making some quick calculations, she reached a very disturbing conclusion. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had her period. It wasn't due until two more weeks, but it hadn't come on that month, and neither on the last.

Realization hit her along with another awfully painful cramp. She screamed. That could only be…

Tears began to fall through her cheeks as she automatically murmured a name repeatedly.

"Sting, Sting, Sting."

* * *

Natsu heard the scream and was at the bathroom's door in less than a second.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" he heard the sobs, but what really scared him was the smell of blood. It wasn't exactly like hers, but it mostly was, which confused him a little bit, but didn't make him any less concerned.

"Lucy, open up!"

She didn't, but when he heard her whispering Sting's name, he simply forced the door open with one powerless kick. The door gave in like butter to a hot knife.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She looked at him, her face drenched in her own tears, her hands pressing against her stomach, blood dripping from her legs.

"Natsu…" she said between her sobs as her eyes closed and she lost conscious.

He caught her before her head could reach the bathroom's floor. He had no idea what was happening, but he understood that she clearly needed Wendy's help. Covering her with a towel, Natsu placed Lucy on his arms and ran to Fairy Hills at full speed.

He never though he could reach the girl's dorm so quickly, but when he saw the great structure before his eyes after only a few minutes, he couldn't remember being more relieved. He entered not giving a damn for the "no boys" rule.

"Wendy!" he screamed, not knowing where was the girl's room. "Wendy!"

The Sky Dragon Slayer didn't take much to hear her _nakama_'s scream.

"What happened, Natsu-_san_?" she asked, running towards him.

"Lucy fainted. There was also some blood. Help her, please, Wendy."

Wendy, very serious, nodded and led him towards her room. He placed Lucy on Wendy's bed and left to give her some privacy. It didn't take long for all the girls to show up.

"What happened?" Lisanna and Cana asked in unison.

As he tried to explain, Erza and Bisca also showed up and he had to begin the explanation all over again. Mirajane also came, along with Levy.

Natsu delicately took the Script Mage by the arm, withdrawing a bit from the commotion.

"We need to get to Sting, Levy." He whispered, trying to avoid the attention of the other girls. "I don't know what happened, neither if she will remember this once she wake up, but before she fainted, she was calling his name, in a sort of desperate tone."

Levy's eyebrows furrowed, full of concern.

"Rogue-_san_ told me Sting is coming back. He must be arriving in an hour or so."

"Good." He seemed utterly relieved. "She might not remember, her body might be rejecting him, but she still needs him, Levy. This is scaring me. We must find a way to take the mark away, otherwise… I don't know what may happen to her."

"I know that, Natsu, but it's not easy. I always reach dead ends, and Gajeel is of no help, and Rogue is doing his best on behalf of Sting, but he can't do much either."

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me, Levy."

"I will, Natsu. Try to calm down a little. She needs your help too, Natsu."

Sighing, he passed a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"I know."

"Natsu?" he heard Lisanna's voice along with the touch of her hand in his arm. "Wendy is out now."

"Thank you, Lisanna."

Her sympathetic smile made him feel a little bit less desperate as he walked into Wendy's direction. She didn't seem tired, and for that he was glad.

Everyone gathered around the medic, waiting anxiously for her diagnosis.

"Lucy-_san_ is just fine. What she had was…" she hesitated a little bit, knowing the news could be heart-breaking. "She had a natural abortion. For the analysis of her womb, she must have been 7 or 8 weeks."

Natsu's face went pale. Erza had to shake him a little bit in order to him to react.

"Wendy, was that…?"

He didn't need to finish his question for her to understand.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-_san_, but I'm afraid it was a side effect to the mark. I believe Lucy-_san_ wasn't aware of her pregnancy, even so…"

Natsu collapsed to the floor, hiding his face between his hands. Now, more that. Seriously, how would he ever face her again? Worse… How would he face Sting? He felt Lisanna's arms circling him and was glad she didn't say anything.

Levy wiped a solitary tear, as it ran down through her cheek. If Lucy was lucid enough to understand everything… she would be devastated. It didn't matter if it wasn't a planned pregnancy, she was sure her friend would have been delighted to discover it. Lucy had always said that she dreamed of being a mother.

"I'll go back to my research." Levy announced, her motivation renewed.

All the other girls nodded, letting her go. Levy ran back to the guild's main building, heading directly to the library. To her dismay, Sting was already there, helping Rogue looking through a hard covered volume.

"Sting-_san, _you must go to Fairy Hills now." She said, taking hard, deep breathes.

Sting took his light eyes away from the book to look at Levy.

"What happened?"

"Lucy… She…" Levy gulped. "_Something_ happened to her, and Natsu said he heard her say your name."

Sting was immediately up and ready to head to the dormitory.

"Sting-_san_, there's more. What she had… was an spontaneous abortion."

Sting's face got paler in a way not even Rogue had ever seen.

"Lucy was… pregnant?"

"No one knew, not even her, apparently."

He had heard enough. There was no time to wait around.


	10. Love And Guilt

You guys are amazing, you know that, right? Twelve reviews for last chapter, thank you so much! (: I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter X – Love And Guilt **

She was waking up, she could feel it, but she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. There was someone next to her, she could feel the person's warmth and the perfume… it felt so familiar! But, as much as she wanted to remember to whom it belong, she just couldn't. There seemed to be a mist clouding her mind, the same mist that made her heart feels so empty.

Suddenly, she felt a hand caressing her hair on a soothing way. It felt so nice… Until the nausea hit her stomach again.

"I'm sorry, but can you stop it, please?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly.

She saw the man – the same man that had visited her some time ago – retreating his hand carefully.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay." Lucy said, blushing a little. "It's just that… I'm feeling a bit sick."

Nodding, he just sat more straight on his chair. Lucy felt the nausea go away, but she brought her hand to her belly, nonetheless, and tears formed once again on her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the tears running through her cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away, but he couldn't touch her, not when she felt sick every time he did.

"It's just that… I didn't even know, but…"

"Wendy-_chan_ told me." he said, letting her know she had no need to explain the situation.

She just kept crying, thinking about the baby that she didn't even had the time to call her own. Shouldn't she be worrying about who was the father? Her conscious told her "no", and although she couldn't understand, she didn't argue.

Pressing her hands to her stomach, her mind wandered back to the moment on the shower. She had said a name. A name from someone she really needed to be by her side at that awful moment. What was it…?

Looking on the clear blue eyes of the man sat beside her, she asked:

"You're Sting, aren't you?"

Sting couldn't let himself feel hopeful, but this knowledge did nothing to contain the advances of the feeling on his heart.

"That's right, I'm Sting."

"Why do I feel like I should know who you are?"

He opened a small bitter smile to her.

"You know me, Lucy. You just don't remember right now."

She just kept staring at him, as if trying very hard to remember something, anything.

"It's okay." He said. "You shouldn't tire yourself. You need to rest. Are you hungry? I can make something for you."

She nodded and Sting got up from the chair by her bed.

"Sting." She called, before he could exit the room. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked at her but then back at the door in front of him.

"You might not remember me, Lucy, but I remember you."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Levy shouted, throwing away a ridiculously heavy book.

"Hey, take it easy, bookworm." Gajeel told her, deflecting the flying books. "You'll feel guilty tomorrow for ruining those things."

She knew he was right, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to care. It was her fault Lucy was in such a situation. It was her fault she lost the baby she didn't even know to be bearing. It was her fault for being the one that made Natsu mark her.

"Don't you see, Gajeel? I have to find the solution! Actually, I should have found you days ago!"

"You've searched through all of those books. The answer is not here." He told her.

"Gajeel-_san _is right, Levy-_san_, maybe you should change of library."

Gajeel puffed and whispered something like "of course I'm right", but Levy wasn't listening to him. She needed a solution and she needed it right away.

"I'm going to Porlyusica-_san_."

"Why?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She has lots of books there, plus she is the Edolas version of Wendy's mother, the dragon Grandine. Maybe she has something on her shelves."

"Okay." Gajeel agreed, reluctantly. "But you're not going alone."

"Porlyusica-_san_ doesn't like visits, Gajeel, you know that."

"But you're not going alone." He repeated, this time stressing every word.

"You can't go, Gajeel." Levy sighed. "You're not discreet enough."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm taking Rogue-_san._"

Gajeel straightened his eyes to her.

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

"Come on, don't be so unreasonable. You stay and help Erza and Lisanna go through these books again. Teach them how I do it. Can you do this for Lu-_chan_, please?"

Gajeel cursed. It was hard saying no to her when he could see the water gathering on the corner of her exquisite eyes.

"FINE! But after you find the damn cure for a Dragon Slayer's mark you'll have to make it up to me. Big time."

Nodding, Levy jumped to him, hugging her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She kissed his cheek and went to the door of the library.

"Come on, Rogue-_san_, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Lisanna took the kettle from the fire and poured the hot water in a mug with a tea bag. With a heavy sigh, she got the mug and gave it to Natsu, who was sitting on her couch, staring fixatedly at nothing.

"Here." She took him from his transfixed state, handing him the hot tea.

"Thank you."

She tried to smile to him, but it was quite hard to do so when he seemed so depressed. It wasn't natural to see Natsu like that. He was never really sad, and when he did get sad, it didn't last that long.

"Levy will find a way." She said, letting her faith on their _nakama_ pour out of her words.

Natsu only nodded. He trusted Levy, but he also knew it was a matter the Script Mage would probably never find a solution for.

"I ruined her life." He whispered so lowly Lisanna only heard it because she was sitting right next to him.

"You didn't, Natsu. It's no one's fault. You saved her life. Would you be happier if you had let her die?"

"Of course not. But I should have helped her before she got hurt. It's what I've always done, Lisanna. I've been protecting her since I brought her to the guild, but on the last job… I failed her."

"I'm quite sure she doesn't think that way, Natsu." She assured him, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"What if she never remembers him, Lisanna?"

He was truly worried, she could see it for the way his eyebrows were furrowed close together.

"But didn't you say she said his name before fainting?"

He only nodded.

"Lucy once told me that her mother believed that the original magic, the one that originated all kinds of magic, was not exactly a spell, but a feeling. Layla Heartfilia believed love was the most powerful magic of all if she was right, Natsu, Lucy can undo the mark by herself."

Lisanna saw a glimpse of hope passing through his warm eyes, however, it soon disappeared.

"I don't know, Lisanna. Igneel always told me the mark was something very final. Once done, there was no undoing it."

"Do you love her, Natsu?" It was something she never really wanted to ask him. She thought she knew the answer, but hearing it from his voice was something quite different.

"Of course I do. But not the way she loves Sting."

Lisanna let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding.

"Then, maybe, the magic is not as strong as it should be if you really thought she was your mate."

He sighed, staring at his reflexion on the tea. He really wanted to solve everything, but it was the first time in his life he felt so powerless. He was the responsible for all that mess. It was his fault that Lucy didn't remember Sting. It was his fault she had lost the child she hadn't even noticed she was bearing.

Lisanna desperately wanted to help him. Her heart was broken from seeing him in such a state. It was wrong in so many levels… Getting closer to him, she hugged him.

Natsu was taken by surprise by her act. However, somehow, it seemed to make perfect sense. It seemed right like nothing else felt on those last past days.

He hugged her back, closing his eyes while placing his chin on the top of her head. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the floral hints of her perfume.

"Everything will be fine, Natsu." She whispered. "You'll see. Levy will find a solution, I'm sure of it."

"I want to believe it, Lisanna, I really do. But it's quite a hard thing to do when your memories keep telling you it's a final thing."

"We're Fairy Tail, Natsu. We never give up."

And that was what really woke him. She was right, of course she was. They had done the impossible before – several times, actually. They survived Acnologia, they won the Daimatou Enbu, so many things! It wouldn't be different now. It just couldn't.

"Thank you, Lisanna."

* * *

Rogue didn't think it would happen, but it didn't take him by surprise to see her asleep, with her head resting on the pages of an open book, her blue hear spreading around the hard cover. Approaching her quietly, he undid the clasp of his cape and placed it on top of her.

"You care about her." Porlyusica said as he stepped back from where Levy was.

Getting no answer from him except for a blank stare, Porlyusica let out a silent chuckle.

"What is about those girls and Dragon Slayers?" seeing his eyes didn't change, she got serious once again. She was done telling those annoying fairies she didn't like humans, so, for now, she would just take them in and pray for the visit to be quick. "It's very noble of you, Rogue."

"That's nothing noble about it. I'm just helping Sting. It's absurd to see him the way he is now."

"Then, your nobility is doubled, young Dragon Slayer."

Rogue felt like rolling his eyes. Those fairies were just annoying with all their sentimental behaviour. However, he just had to admit the petite Script Mage had something about her that draw his attention. Too bad she already was Gajeel's girl.

"You think she will be able to find anything?" he asked, after letting a long silence spread between them.

Porlyusica shrugged.

"I can't know that. I do have some books here in languages I can't read. Makarov told me this girl can read practically any language in the world. If there's someone who can find a cure for a Dragon Slayer's mark, this one is this pretty girl that now is too tired to read another word."

"She thinks it's her fault. Because it was her who told Natsu a mark could save Lucy-_san_'s life."

Porlyusica laughed lightly.

"Typical Fairy Tail behaviour. If you go to Natsu Dragneel now, he is probably giving himself the hardest time of his life for causing such a trouble to one of his beloved _nakama_."

Rogue couldn't help but to marvel at all that situation. Yes, of course it was ridiculously awful, however, he had never seen before this level of commitment. He had thought the same when Natsu Dragneel broke in to Sabertooth's rooms just to complain about the way Yukino was treated by the previous master. Fairy Tail was truly a family.

Suddenly, he caught himself wishing Sabertooth would turn into something similar. He knew they would never achieve Fairy Tail's level, but just 1/5 would be enough for him.

He lost his train of thought, though, when a loud knock came from the door. He watched as Porlyusica's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mystogan?" she asked. The man at the door gave her a meaningful look and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I found this book. I can't read it, but I think Levy-_san_ can."

Porlyusica took the hard covered book on her hands. There was a beautifully well painted dragon on the front.

"Rogue, wake up Levy, please."


	11. Another Person

Chapter eleven! **Thank you guys so much for the reviews!** You beat last chapter and that was just awesome! Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

**Warning!** Some NaLi coming up! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: Same old same old. FT, Mashima Hiro-sensei's.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter XI – Another Person **

Levy could have hugged Jellal by the time she was awake enough to take in fully the book he was handing to her.

"I don't really know if it's going to be useful, but I'm sure this is a book about Dragons. A very ancient one."

"Where did you find this?" she asked, looking carefully at the volume on her hands.

"On the cemetery Gajeel-_san_ found during the Daimatou Enbu of two years ago." He explained. "It was hidden beneath the bones."

"Thank you, Jellal. Thank you very much."

He nodded.

"Thank Erza. She is the one who had me looking."

"I will." She smiled, hugging the book tightly.

Levy got back to her working desk, and Jellal nodded to Porlyusica, ready to leave town once again.

"If she needs anything, Erza has a way to contact me."

"Alright. Thank you, Mystogan." Porlyusica also nodded to him, in acknowledgement.

She had known the real Mystogan, the Jellal from Edolas, and because of that, she was naturally inclined to like Earthland Jellal as well. However, more than this, he wasn't one to impose his presence – and that was something Porlyusica valorised enormously.

With the man gone, she took her eyes back to the bluenette girl working on the book as if her own life depended on it. Rogue had sat by her side, watching her intently. Porlyusica pitied him – she knew how one sided love could be hurtful.

"Is this a language you understand?" he asked as she passed yet another page of the old book.

"No, not really. But it's not too different from the basic ancient language, so all I have to do is figure out some of the vocabulary and syntax."

"And that's easy?"

"Oh, yes. After you're used to it."

She never failed in amazing him. Maybe it was that the reason why he admired her so much. No one could really surprise Rogue like Levy did so frequently. Putting her glasses back on, her reading speed increased more than ten times. She would take less than thirty minutes to finish that book.

"Here, I find it!" she exclaimed, her fingers pointing the passages on the book.

Rogue looked at them, but those runes meant absolutely nothing to him.

"It explains about the marks… Nothing you guys hadn't told us already…"

She kept going through the lines, this time more carefully, in a slower pace.

"In the case of a duel… if two dragons are fighting for the same mate, the stronger one will always have the stronger mark."

Rogue grimaced.

"Natsu-_san_ humiliated us in battle. If that's the answer… Is no answer at all, really."

"Shush, is not all." She didn't even bothered to look at him. "If the mark is done accidentally, which, apparently, is common between real dragons… The only way of undoing it is by the marker showing its love for someone else."

Levy dropped the book, her eyes filling up with tears. It could be done. She could undo the mess she had turned her friend's life into.

"I need to go see Lisanna."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Why her?"

Levy smiled to him, the tears running through her cheeks.

"She will be the one to save Lu-_chan."_

* * *

Natsu had fallen asleep on her lap. Her face was bright red as she stared at his face. It was good to see him relaxing a little bit. And it was even better to see he felt so comfortable around her.

"Hmmm…" he moaned in his sleep. "Lisanna…"

Lisanna laughed softly. What could he possibly be dreaming about? She ran a hand through his hair, undoing some of the tangles. She wondered if he ever brushed his hair. She was sure the answer was "no". Natsu was pretty much careless about everything that didn't involve his magical power.

In a sudden swift move, he pulled her by the arm, making her lie beside him. Lisanna felt her face grow hotter.

"Natsu?"

However, he wasn't awake. His eyes were still closed, and his face was still serene. She blushed even more. A sleeping man was trying to take advantage of her. However, her heart was more than content. If a sleeping moment was all she was going to have… It was fine by her.

She knew Natsu had really no space in his life to romantic love. He was very busy getting stronger in order to meet with his father once again. She had always been hopeful, though. Lisanna always told herself that, once Natsu found Igneel, he would open his heart to love.

But, then, she met Lucy, and she was sure the Stellar Spirit Mage was the one he had chosen. Until she started dating Sting. Lisanna felt guilty for being so selfish, but when she heard about that… It was one of the best days of her life.

But Natsu was still clueless, so, she was forced to go back to her first theory. And now, there she was… Lying beside him on her couch, with his nose very close to her neck and his arms firmly wrapped around her.

"Lisanna…" he mumbled again in his sleep.

She smiled.

"I'm here, Natsu." She said in a soft tone. "I'll always be here."

With a boldness she never knew she held inside her, she touched his lips with her own, pressing lightly.

The touch was enough to make him open his eyes, shocked.

"Lisanna?" he mumbled to her lips.

She just smiled to him.

"I won't apologize for that, Natsu. You were the one taking advantage of me on your sleep."

He was serious for a minute, his brows closed together, as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"You know, when Lucy first started going out with Sting, I was so mad about it I kissed her."

Lisanna felt her heart twist in pain. Where was he leading that conversation?

"Why are you telling me this, Natsu?"

"I kissed her, but I didn't feel anything. I only did it because… Well, I didn't trust Sting and I surely didn't want my best friend around him." He looked at her more intently, gently placing a hand on her cheek. "I don't exactly what I felt right now, but… I felt something, Lisanna."

Lisanna felt her eyes fill up with tears. Was he really telling her what she thought he was telling her?

"Can you explain to me what is this feeling?"

"No, Natsu, I can't explain it to you."

He saw disappointment on his eyes, and it made her chuckle in amusement.

"But I surely can show you."

Getting on top of him, she pressed her lips against his. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, immediately tangling his on hers. Her taste felt delicious. There were still some traces of the tea they drank earlier. Green tea with Lisanna. What a good mix.

* * *

Sting dropped the bowl he was washing when he heard Lucy scream. He hurried to her room.

"Lucy!"

She was holding her neck, her beautiful face twisted in a painful expression.

"Sting!" she called, standing a hand to him. "Sting, make it stop, please."

He took her hand, kneeling beside her bed.

"What are you feeling?"

"It's burning… It hurts, please make it stop."

He gently brushed away the hand holding her neck. Natsu's mark was glowing in tones of yellow, red and orange, just like a real flame. He got in bed with her, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry, Luce, but I don't know what's happening." He hated to admit it. How many times would he have to see her suffer without being able to do anything?

However, when she hugged him back, he understood whatever was happening, it would turn out to be good. She was hugging him. She wasn't nauseated.

"I'm here, okay? Everything will be fine."

She nodded to his chest, holding him even tighter, trying not to succumb to the horrible feeling. The fire seemed to be eating her from the inside out. However, holding Sting made her feel safe like she never thought she could be. Even inside all that maddening pain, it felt just so right.

He told her she had just forgotten him… But how could she forget such a feeling? That was when she noticed she wasn't feeling nauseated. So, all along, was it the mark's fault?

* * *

Lisanna was loving to feel his strong hands on her waist, burning her skin with the intimate touch. Fairies! She had dreamed about it for so damn long! Her hands wandered through his muscular chest, trying to memorize every little detail. She needed him desperately.

"Natsu…" she moaned in pleasure, biting his lower lip lovingly. She wouldn't mind if they lost some of their clothes. It would definitely feel nice to have his bare skin against hers.

"Lisanna." He groaned.

They were slightly aware that there was someone knocking on the door, however, they were too caught up into each other to care about it. But as the person persisted, they started to realize it might be something important.

"Don't move." She asked him as she got up from the couch and headed to the house's entrance.

"Levy? Is anything wrong?"

"Lisanna, I need your help!" the bluenette shouted, desperate. "You're the only who can-" however, the words got caught up in her throat.

Suddenly take in Lisanna's state, Levy was just speechless. Her hair was a mess and so were her clothes, which she was trying very hard to fix. Levy's eyes filled up with tears.

"Were you and Natsu making out?" she asked, her tone not betraying her true feelings.

Lisanna's pale skin got redder than Erza's hair.

"I… uuuhhh… We…"

With no warnings, Levy jumped into her neck, hugging her _nakama_ with true adoration.

"Thank you, Lisanna! Thank you so much!"

"What? I don't understand." Lisanna was even more embarrassed now.

"I read on the book! If the Dragon Slayer who did the mark shows love towards another person other than his marked mate, the mark will disappear!"

Natsu was behind Lisanna in less than one second.

"Are you serious, Levy?" he asked, filled with a hope that had been missing inside him ever since he marked Lucy.

"Yes, I am!" the McGarden was already crying freely.

"Should we head to her place?" Lisanna asked, as excited as her two friends.

"No." Natsu was the one to answer. "Sting is with her now, let's let them have their moment."

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The pain was gone, finally. She felt lucid again, finally. And to add with all that, the hole in her heart was finally gone. As everything came back to her in one violent wave, she hugged Sting tighter, letting the tears flow once again.

He felt her hugging her back, and she couldn't be more thankful for that small caring gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Sting. So, so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, smiling at her. He couldn't know she had remembered it all, could he?

"I love you, Sting. I'm so sorry I made you suffer like that."

The words hit him deeply. Was she… Has she just…?

He pulled her a bit, wanting to see her face.

"Do you… Do you remember?"

She nodded.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't even his fault, the more I hate to admit this. He saved you, Lucy. If you forgetting me was the price of your life… I can't blame him for doing it."

"It's over now. I remember everything. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He gently wiped her tears away.

"I love you too, Lucy."

"Thank you for not abandoning me."

That made he feel a little bit guilty.

"You have to thank Yukino for that too. If it wasn't for her… I might have been in a dark place right now."

Lucy nodded.

"I'll do that."

With her feelings rightly poured out, that was still another thing she wanted to cry for.

"I lost our baby."

Although he loved the way that sounded, "our baby", unfortunately, there was nothing for him to be happy about.

"I didn't even know but… It's so depressing. I had this little life inside of me for 8 weeks. A life there was half me, half you. But now…"

He held her once again.

"Shhh…" he whispered soothing. "It doesn't matter, babe. You remember. We can try again any time you want, okay?"

She snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Do you really want to have this kind of bond with me forever, Sting?"

He snorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After all this shit I'm staying with you forever."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her face at the time.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"I'm glad."

He also smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head. With a sudden inspiration, he got up, bringing her up with him. He, then, kneeled in front of her.

Lucy felt her heart accelerate. What was he going to do?

"Lucy Heartfilia, Stellar Mage of Fairy Tail, would you give me the honour to be my wife?"

Lucy placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hide the sobs caused by her tears.

"Yes! Of course, yes!"

He got up once again, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Then, I guess I'm moving to Fairy Tail."


	12. Only Mine

New chapteeer! (: Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love you all!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei!

* * *

_**Beneath the Southern Cross**_

**Chapter XII – Only Mine**

Yajima watched closely as Yukino hugged Sting, to the Dragon Slayer's shock. The girl's eyes were filled up with tears as she smiled softly to him. All the other mages on the room were staring a t him intently. Some disapproved, but others seemed to be glad at least one of them was able to find real happiness in such a short amount of time.

Sting never knew what Fairy Tail had done to Yukino to become such an emotive person. But, then again, he too wasn't the same. That Daimatou Enbu, two years again had changed him forever, and Lucy was the one to finish the work.

"Are you ready to leave, Sting-_kun_?" Yajima asked him.

"I am, Master." He smiled to the old man.

He took of his coat and shirt, leaving his chest bare, his mark shining white on his left arm.

Rogue stepped in front of him, his face dead serious as his redish eyes met the icy blue of his companion.

"Shall you be marked for leaving Sabertooth, one of the strongest guilds of all Fiore."

Then, Yukino stepped beside Rogue, holding his hand.

"Shall you always be marked as one of us, even though you chose to follow an otherwise path."

"And shall you not dishonour our name, even though the mark of Sabertooth is no longer on your body." He completed.

Together, Rogue and Yukino placed their joined hands over Sting's mark, erasing it with their magic.

Sting never thought he would feel so emotional over something as silly as the renewed Sabertooh's leave ceremony. He wouldn't cry in front of them, of course, but he definitely felt inclined to.

"Thank you." He said as Rogue and Yukino stepped back.

He could see the disapproval on Rufus's face, but he couldn't care less. Rufus didn't know how it felt like to see the woman you love forget you completely while magically belonging to another man.

He put his shirt and coat back on, ignoring all the looks.

"We hope you'll come to visit." Yajima told him, with a smile on his lips.

"I will."

Yukino hugged him once again and, this time, he hugged her back.

"Thank you for not letting me give up, Yukino-_chan_."

She smiled gently to him.

"You're welcome, Sting-_san_. Take good care of Lucy-_sama_."

"I will."

He spent the next twenty minutes saying good-bye to each mage of his beloved guild. Yes, he had enjoyed every single minute he spent there. Even with the old master, even when he was nothing but a cold, sadistic bastard, he had liked Sabertooh. He only had fifteen minutes left to take his train once he had bid farewell to his entire guild. When he was finally out with all his bags, Rogue was standing next to him.

With no words, the Shadow Dragon Slayer took some of his bags and walked beside him to the train station.

"We should keep getting jobs together, you know." Sting said as they stopped in front of the train.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Imagine. We could be the first inter-guild team. We could change the whole Fiore." He grinned.

It took him a minute, but Rogue opened a small smile.

"I think that might be a nice idea."

"Fro thinks so too!" his cute exceed said.

Lecter grinned, almost mimicking his best friend.

"Sting-_kun_'s ideas are always the best!"

Sting smiled to his cat friend.

"You're free to stay if you want to, Lecter. I know you and Fro are quite close, and I noticed you weren't part of the unmarking ceremony."

Lecter looked down, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"My mark disappeared on the lady's world. I never got it back."

Sting never noticed, and it shocked him to gain such knowledge. Was Lecter still that traumatized about having a Sabertooth's mark?

"It's your choice, Lecter."

Lecter was on the verge of tears.

"Does Lucy-_san_ not want me with you?"

"Don't be silly, of course she wants you. I'm asking you what _you_ want to do. If you want to stay, I don't want to force you into Fairy Tail. Going there was my choice."

Lecter held himself together and though about the matter for a minute.

"I want to go with you. I'll show that Happy what a real exceed really is!"

Sting laughed and let him climb on his elbow.

"It's settled, them. We'll contact you once we have a decent job, 'kay?"

Rogue nodded and Fro smiled.

"Come visit once the house is decently done."

"We will."

"Fro will go too!"

Sting entered the train, dragging his belongings along with him.

"See ya!"

* * *

"Why do we have to wait?" Happy asked for what seemed like the tenth time of the minute.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I told you already. Lucy asked us to pick them up and show the way to their new home."

"But it's still Strawberry Street!"

"Happy, I owe her. I owe Sting too, so please, don't be like that."

"Aye, sir." The blue cat answered, with no enthusiasm at all.

Sting and Lecter were the last ones to disembark. They were carrying two big suitcases and two paper boxes.

"Want some help with that?" Natsu asked.

Sting stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Sure, wouldn't hurt."

Natsu smiled and took the suitcases.

"Lucy was ridiculously stressed, so she kicked me out to show you the way, while screaming that I was bound to burn something."

Sting laughed.

"Seems like her."

"Levy is helping her finish moving the furniture."

Sting laughed even harder.

"By 'Levy' I assume you mean Gajeel-_san_."

Natsu followed him on the laughter.

"Yep. That's precisely what I meant."

The two dragon Slayers and their exceed talked and walked together, in a very light move. Both Sting and Natsu knew that would only last for a day. That was their truce, giving everything they've been through. Tomorrow would be a new day and everything would go back to normality – that being they fighting over who was the best Dragon Slayer.

Sting smiled when he saw the small but cute house Lucy had chosen for them. Since he had plenty to do before moving into Magnolia, he had let her pick whatever house she find suiting for the money they had available. However, he never thought she would manage to find such a house in her very own street. As all other buildings there, the house was all made of stones with wooden windows and doors.

"No, the other way." They heard while approaching the door.

The loud sound of a wardrobe being left on the floor was heard.

"No, it's just not right."

"Bunny girl, this is the fifth time I moved this damn wardrobe, I won't do it again."

"Please, please, Gajeel!" Lucy asked in a sweet voice.

"That tone is not for me, bunny girl. You go use it with your sorry excuse of fiancé, who should be the one to be putting up you instead of me."

"Oh, come on, Gajeel!" Levy almost meowed to him. "I've already promised you, haven't I?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer went as crimson as Erza's hair and got back to moving the furniture around. Lucy looked wide eyed to her petite friend.

"What, for the twelve zodiacs, have you promised him?" she whispered.

Levy gave her a playful smile.

"I'm sorry, Lu-_chan_, but that I can't tell you."

"Oh, please, do tell her." Sting suddenly said, walking through the door. "Rogue would love to know what could make the great Kurogane Gajeel blush like that."

Gajeel shot him a nasty look, and Lucy jumped on him, tangling her arms on his neck.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He let the boxes fell to the floor as soon as he saw her jumping on his direction, just to be able to hug her back.

"_Tadaima_." He whispered on her ear.

Lucy loved to hear those words leave his delicious mouth.

"_Okaeri_."

They didn't even notice the other five sneaking away.

"I missed you." She told him.

"Of course you did." He smirked.

She hit him playfully.

"Master said you and Lecter can get your mark with Mira whenever you like."

His smirk turned into a real smile.

"I'll do that. But first, there's another mark I need to do."

This was Lucy's turn to blush. After all that ridiculously painful incident, she had Levy tell her everything there was to know about a Dragon Slayer's mark.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me? I asked you to marry me, who else could I possibly know."

She looked up at him, her cheeks still a bit flushed.

"If it's just marriage, you can always change your mind, right? But with this…"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I love you, Lucy. You are the one woman who was able to make me love."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Sting. And I would be really honoured to be your mate."

He passed his hand through her cheek, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking intently at her chocolate brown eyes, he kissed her.

Lucy responded eagerly to that kiss. She had spent already too much time without him. Before and after he went back to Sabertooth to get his stuff.

His hands travelled through her body, easily finding the end of her shirt, which was pulled away from her body in the blink of an eye. Lucy did the same, loving to glide her hands through his arms while taking off his coat.

After that, clothes began to pile up, forgotten in a dark corner besides their new couch, which Sting decided to ignore completely. That wasn't about comfort. That was about their connection. That was about losing themselves on the other.

Lucy didn't complain when her back met the carpet of the floor. She just entwined her legs on his torso, bringing his body closer to hers.

"I love you." He whispered on her ear.

She smiled deliciously to him.

"I love you too."

He entered her slowly, enjoying every inch of her. She moaned as he felt him more and more inside of her. A groan left his mouth when he was completely buried inside of her. Lucy smiled. His full of pleasure face was just absolutely gorgeous.

They moved together on a pace that was just theirs. A pace they only knew after they were together. It was their very own perfection.

When she felt her body was on the verge of exploding, Sting's teeth were on her neck, biting her hard enough to draw blood. However, she didn't feel any pain, quite on the contrary. His bite only made her orgasm more intense.

"Sting!" she moaned.

She felt he smile on her neck, but soon he was moaning too, joining her on her orgasm. Lucy knew the warmth that spread all over her body wasn't just due to that amazing feeling. No, it was even better now, it felt even more delicious. That was the power of his magic marking her as his own.

"You're only mine now." He whispered on a way that made her shiver.

"Silly, I was always just yours.

He smiled, letting his body collapse beside her.

"Yes, but now no one can take you away from me again."

She could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt her.

"No, this won't happen ever again."

This time, it was he who was able to see the pain in her eyes.

"Now, we are mates for life."

She nodded, wiping away a small tear that insisted on falling.

"Yes, now we're mates for life."


	13. Wedding

I am so terribly sorry for this ridiculous long wait. I hope you guys forgive me, and I hope the chapter is good enough. This, my dears, is the last one, but there's still going to be an Epilogue, okay?

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you made this story what it is, and for that, I'm truly thankful!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Beneath The Southern Cross**_

**Chapter XIII – Wedding**

Lucy smiled as she let her enthusiastic bride's maids help her with make-up and the dress (the hair, of course, was already beautifully put up by Cancer).

"You look amazing, Lucy." Lisanna said, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement and admiration.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Lucy smiled back, looking at herself on the mirror.

She was wearing the same dress her mother used on her own wedding. The long sleeves were pure intricate white lace, that also covered part of her neck and bosom; the dress, underneath, was strapless, in shining white silk; behind, every button was a small creamy pearl. Her mother, however, used a veil, which she decided to decline, preferring the simplicity of a silver tiara, with details in pearls.

Since she was a little girl, Lucy had adored that dress, insisting she would wear it on her wedding. She could still remember the smile her mother would give every time she said so.

"I'm sure your mother is very happy now, Lucy, watching over you from the star's realm." It was Erza who whispered, seeing her brown eyes start to waver in a watery way.

"Thank you, Erza." She hugged her friend. "I'm happy to have found such an amazing family."

Erza smiled.

"I can certainly share such a feeling."

"Don't get so serious, you two!" Levy exclaimed. "Today is a day to celebrate!"

"Levy-_san_ is very right!" Yukino agreed.

Lucy opened a smile for the girls.

"Thank you all for being with me today. I'm very fortunate to have such awesome friends."

"And a hot husband to be." Lisanna winked, making everyone laugh.

Lucy couldn't have pictured it more perfectly. It was her wedding day! And she was surrounded by the most amazing friends in the whole world. Picking her bouquet of jasmine and cherry blossoms on the centre table, she looked at the four girls, all dressed in beautiful silk dresses, with large straps, ending just below their knees. Each of them had one colour: Lisanna's was sapphire blue, Yukino's was icy grey, Levy's was lilac and Erza's was baby pink.

Lucy was ready to go, but they heard a soft knock on the door. Levy got it, and excused herself, after seeing who it was. Lucy only nodded to her, since her friend seemed really surprised. She still had a bit more time.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Rogue-_san_?" Levy asked after closing the door.

Rogue more serious than ever. He sighed.

"I know I shouldn't say it, but I feel like I must, even though it'll be pointless."

Levy only got more clueless, and he could see it in her eyes.

"Meeting you was very nice, Levy-_san_. I was never so impressed with a girl before. I think I grow into liking you a bit."

That said, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering there longer than he should. He smiled at her, and Levy couldn't help but to smile back.

"I was really impressed with you too, Rogue. I'm really cheering for you to find the right girl."

"Thank you, Levy."

Getting on the tip of her toes, she let her lips touch his once again, this time letting him give her a proper kiss. Gajeel would kill her if he ever found out, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. If she wasn't so in love with him, she would have given Rogue a chance, and she knew they would have been happy enough. She owed that kiss to him – the first and last kiss.

"Now, we have a wedding to attend." Levy said, to what Rogue only nodded.

* * *

When the organs of Cardia Cathedral began to be played, Sting was the first to walk down the aisle. After them came the bride's maids and their escorts – only Dragon Slayers, to fit the occasion well: Lisanna with Natsu, Yukino and Rogue, Levy and Gajeel and, in the end, Erza and Laxus. Choosing the bride's maids were very easy to Lucy, since she knew exactly who she wanted beside her at the altar, however, the numbers proves tricky when they realized Erza wouldn't have a Dragon Slayer to escort her.

The Scarlet herself suggested Laxus, but both Lucy and Sting doubted the choice. Laxus was part of the family, but everyone knew he wasn't that kind of man. To their utter shocks, however, the Dreyar was almost happy to accept their invitation.

"_Of course." He had said. "When a Dragon Slayer marries, is only right for all the others to testify."_

When they were all set around the altar, a different song began to be played. Sting had never heard it before, but Levy had told him Lucy had chosen the traditional Magnolia's wedding song to enter the cathedral.

The seven year old Asuka was the first to appear, dressed in a cute coral dress, holding a small cushion on her hands, where two shiny rings laid. And just after her, came Lucy. Sting was mesmerized by her sight. He had always thought she was incredibly beautiful, but now… it was beyond any possible explanation he could try to elaborate.

It wasn't just the perfect dress, hair and make-up. It was the way her eyes sparkled and her smile shone. She was really happy, he could see it so clearly! And he was also. That one was definitely the happiest day of his life.

"You look incredible." He told when she finally reached him on the altar.

Her smile got even brighter, as if it was possible.

"So do you."

Holding hands, they turned to face the priest of Cardia Cathedral.

"We're gathered here today to give our blessings to the union of these two Fairy Tail's mages: the Light Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliff and the Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy stepped forward, as the priest handed her the microphone.

"I decided Lucy was going to be my best friend ever since I heard she was writer. She looked after me when I was injured, she always gave her works for me to look first. She is the closest thing to a sister I will ever have. So, I can't say it was a surprise to me, like it was for many of our _nakama_, when she told us she was dating Sting. We find love in the most unexpected places, don't we? Sometimes it's a best friend, but sometimes it can be someone you once considered your enemy. I watched those two fall in love and fight for that love like I've never seen anyone fight before. And, hey, we are Fairy Tail, we see people fighting every day."

A general laughter filled the cathedral.

"But not like those two. Summing up, they were meant to be together, and all I can hope is that the bad times are over, and that they can finally be happy together."

With that said, Levy got back to her former position, smiling to Lucy as the blonde girl wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"With these lovely words from miss McGarden, I now, in the presence of the gods and man, will unite this man and this woman in the sacred bounds of marriage."

Asuka stepped forward, raising her arms so that Lucy and Sting could reach the rings.

Sting took hers.

"Lucy, is a great honour to me to be your husband. I just hope I can be everything you need and deserve."

Delicately, he slipped the ring through her finger.

Lucy took his ring from Asuka.

"Sting, you were the second best thing that could have happened to me, and I promise I'll take good care of you for the rest of our lives together."

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Second?"

The smile she gave him was just too delicious for him to resist.

"First was joining Fairy Tail."

He just couldn't disagree now, could him?

Taking his left hand, Lucy placed the golden ring on the right finger.

The priest smile to them, glad to see such a happy couple binding their lives together.

"I now declare you husband and wife."

With those final words, the whole cathedral seemed to scream and whistle, as the newlyweds kissed passionately.

"I love you, Sting." She whispered into his lips.

"I love you two, Lucy."

* * *

The party, naturally, was held on the guild's building, and it lasted the whole night, until the sun rose again.

Lucy had always known her wedding day would be especial, but it was so much more than that! Seemed like love had spread around, and she couldn't be more happy.

Lisanna and Natau were finally together, fulfilling the Strauss' dream. Levy and Gajeel were as strong as ever – one could see the devotion sparkling through his red eyes –, Jellal managed to come, keeping Erza company, making her smile in a way Lucy couldn't recall ever seeing. Charle accepted Happy's fish. Wendy was giving warm smiles to Romeo, as he talked enthusiastically with her. Laxus and Cana were flirting – again. Even Yukino tried to make a move on Rogue, even though the Dragon Slayer was a little sceptical about it.

"Having fun?" Sting asked her, handing her the glass of champagne she had asked him to fetch.

"Don't you this is beautiful? The way love spread through the guild's walls."

He chuckled.

"No. I think they are just jealous of our happiness."

"Don't be silly!" she laughed, lightly slapping his forearm.

Approaching her, he kissed her neck, slowly making his way up.

"Let's get out of here."

"I didn't throw the bouquet yet."

"Than do it."

"You're so impatient, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

"Yeah, and I want to start enjoying that now."

Rolling her eyes, she got up.

"Hey, ladies! I'm throwing my bouquet!"

It seemed like magical words. In a second, all girls except Bisca, who was already married, and Cana, who didn't want to marry at all, were gathered in front of Lucy.

Smiling, the Eucliff turned her back to them and counted:

"One! Two! Three!"

And go. The combination of jasmines and cherry blossoms went on the air for a while before gently falling into a pair of hands. Lucy turned around again, curious to see who got it. And to her joy, the bouquet had landed in the hands of a very blushed Erza Scarlet!

"I'm so happy!" she said, hugging her friend. "I hope it brings you a lot of luck!"

Blushing even more, Erza nodded.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'll cherish it."

Smiling, Lucy gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting back to Sting.

"Now we can go, Mr. impatience!

"Finally!"


End file.
